Par le caleçon de Merlin ! annulée
by Avya
Summary: annulée.
1. pas de quoi en faire tout un plat !

**Disclamer :** A JK Rowling, tout lui appartient. Le reste c'est quelques ingrédients à ma sauce.

**Résumé : **Hermione souffre d'une maladie spécial, personne ne devine ce dont il est question mais à force, faudra se rendre à l'évidence qu'elle est bien enceinte. De qui ? A elle de nous le dire. Une histoire à être dans les annales de Poudlard mes amis !

**Titre :** 01. pas de quoi arracher une aile à un dragon non plus.

* * *

- HERMIOOONE ! T'es où ?

Les cris de Ginny me réveillèrent, elle me cherchait et ne m'avait donc pas vu dans mon lit baldaquin. On partageait notre dortoir avec Lavande et Parvati et je me doutais qu'elles n'allaient pas apprécier la voix mélodieuse de notre rousse nationale de si bon matin. Surtout un samedi matin quoi. Mais à mon étonnement, elles ne protestèrent pas, pour la simple et bonne raison qu'elles étaient déjà debout. Ouh la, debout avant moi ? Il y avait un problème, j'étais toujours la première levée d'habitude et c'était moi qui les réveillaient. Mais quelle heure était-il ? Un horrible mal de crâne me prenait à vrai dire et j'avais du mal à faire le tri dans mes pensées, comme si un épais nuage brumeux parcourait toute la pièce, canalisant mes pensées pour me les données au minimum.

La porte s'ouvrit pour me sortir de ma galère et j'aperçus une Ginny habillée de sa robe de chambre avec les cheveux en bataille me faire un regard de reproche.

- Mais où étais-tu passé bon sang ! On te cherche depuis pas mal de temps Mione'.

- Pourquoi t'as pas pensé à la salle-de-bain directement ?

- Parce que je suis descendue avant, Lavande s'est prit un sortilège d'un Serpentard et ressemble à une araignée humaine, du coup Ron a pété un chaudron et j'ai du calmé la situation et l'amené à l'infirmerie, dans cette tenue là et puis tout le monde pensait que t'étais déjà debout et prête entrain de bouquiné, mais Harry y est allé et ne t'as pas trouvé donc on a commencé à s'inquiéter, répondit-elle d'une traite.

J'acquiesçai, c'était normal, j'étais la préfète, la miss-je-sais-tout qui passait sa vie à la bibliothèque pour tout le monde. Mais ce qu'ils ne savaient pas c'est que je venais de passé une des nuits les plus merdique de toute ma vie. Prise de nausées, je m'étais précipité en pleine nuit - trébuchant dans le noir sur les affaires parterre et faisant le parcours du combattant- jusqu'aux toilettes de la salle de bain adjacente à notre dortoir. Et là, bien que j'eu crut au départ pouvoir repartir tranquillement par la suite dans mon lit en oubliant tout ça, je recommençais, encore et encore à évacuer tout ce que mon estomac contenait. Pourquoi ? Aucunes idées, j'avais surement attrapé un mauvais truc. Mais ça allait passer, fallait que ça passe car je pourrais pas faire ça toute la semaine ! Impossible. Ginny vint s'accroupir auprès de moi avec la mine inquiète. Je devais vraiment avoir une tête horrible, elle me dit alors d'un ton doux :

- Hey ça ne va pas ? t'as pas l'air en forme...

- J'ai passé ma nuit auprès de mon nouvel ami : le wc.

Elle esquissa un sourire pendant que je levais les yeux au ciel en soupirant. Toussant un peu, j'entrepris de me lever alors et me vit dans le miroir. J'étais vraiment affreuse, mon visage était pâle, mes cheveux partaient de tous les côtés et étaient bien emmêlés, j'avais les joues creuses, les cernes bien ancrées et mes lèvres d'un rose presque inexistant. Et là on dit : « merci merlin du créateur de sorts de beauté qui m'aidera à rajuster tout ça ! ». Ginny se mit à mes côtés, m'observant également par de là le miroir et me questionna :

- Malade ?

- Surement.

Vive les conversations, vive ma conversation le matin après une nuit remplie de nausées. Oui, déjà que généralement j'étais pas d'humeur, ça ne s'améliorait pas. Je regardais Ginny et essaya de créer un léger sourire qui ressembla plus à une grimace qu'autre chose, et lui dit :

- Ne t'inquiètes pas, ça va aller, je connais tout plein de sorts que j'ai lu dans mes bouquins.

J'insistais sur le mot bouquin de façon ironique. Je n'en voulais pas à Ginny et ne me vengeait pas sur elle, mais juste que j'en avais par-dessus la tête qu'on me traite de miss-je-sais-tout-planquée-toujours-derrière-ses-bouquins. Attendez, c'est pas la classe ça d'avoir un surnom aussi pourri et long que celui de Voldemort ? D'une moue pas très contente, je marchais alors lentement vers mes affaires dans notre dortoir, attrapant mes habits, j'allais alors me laver et c'est une demi-heure plus tard que je ressortais de la salle-de-bain, fraiche comme le jour… Ou peut être pas tellement. Je n'avais pas réussit à enlever ce teint pâle, mais tant pis.

Descendant les escaliers, je me rendais compte que c'était déjà l'heure du déjeuner et c'est toute seule que je pris le chemin de la grande salle. Arrivant devant, je me faufilais derrière un autre groupe qui rentrait, car lorsqu'on rentrait seul on avait droit souvent aux regards de beaucoup. Lorsque je pénétrai dans l'immense salle, mon regard se posa d'abord sur la table des Serpents cherchant un blond des yeux. Je ne le trouvai pas et fronça légèrement les sourcils, puis je ramenais ma vue à la table des lions. Là, Harry me regardait avec un air étrange, Ron lui mangeait comme quatre et Ginny plus loin avec ses amies me fit un petit signe. Je vins alors m'attabler à côté de Ron sans dire bonjour et me prit quelques légumes. De sa main toute saucée, le rouquin commença à posé son bras sur mes épaules en disant :

- Et alors Hermione, on est lève-tard maintenant ?

Sans répondre, je pinçais mes deux doigts pour attrapé le tissu de son pull pour qu'il enlève son bras de là avec une moue désapprobatrice. Aucune envie qu'il me salisse alors que je venais de m'habiller. Harry soupira à l'intention de Ron et répondit à ma place :

- Laisse là, elle a l'air malade !

- Oh, c'est surement l'effet Malfoy, il doit te rendre malade à force maintenant que vous êtes tous les deux préfets.

- Lui au moins ne met pas ses doigts pleins de sauce sur mon pull.

Et paf. Non mais, il est bien Ron, je dis pas le contraire, mais parfois il est lourd, surtout quand le sujet tourne autour de Malfoy ou alors quand il mange, c'est une horreur ! Un vrai gamin ! Monsieur à décrété que depuis que j'ai été élue en cette dernière année préfète en chef avec Malfoy, j'étais son amie et que Malfoy l'avait remplacé. Bah mon beau, si tu continue sur cette lancée il se pourrait que le serpent ait des chances de remplacé le lion. Le repas se passa sans problèmes, quelques remarques ici et là de Ron, quelques regards suspects d'Harry et des envies de vomir quelques fois, ouais, sans problèmes.

* * *

Trois semaines passèrent. Le train-train habituel des cours était toujours là et mes nausées étaient réapparues régulièrement les deux premières semaines, ayant cette fois ci des moments de répits entre elles. Les gens n'avaient rien dit lorsque j'étais sortie du cours de potion précipitamment, l'odeur ce jour là avait été bien désagréable donc ça n'était pas parut suspect. La deuxième fois c'était au cours d'arithmancie mais peu d'élèves pouvaient prouvés que j'avais faillit déballer mon déjeuner devant tout le monde. Les toilettes de mon dortoir étaient mon meilleur ami en ce moment et bien que Ginny m'ait souvent forcée à aller à l'infirmerie, j'avais refusé net d'y mettre le pied. Pourquoi cela ? Pure et simple feignantise, tout simplement.

En ce moment même, j'étais justement avec elle et le reste du trio, nous étions sur le chemin du retour du terrain de quidditch. Je me sentais mal alors qu'on dépassait un autre troupeau d'élèves mais je me taisais, ne voulant pas que mes amis ne posent de questions. Harry à ma gauche le remarqua pourtant et me souffla dans l'oreille, pendant que Ron et Ginny se disputaient :

- Mione', ça ne va pas, je le sais, tu veux pas aller à l'infirmerie ?

- Non.

- T'es sûr ?

- Oui.

J'étais catégorique, je ne veux pas d'infirmerie un point c'est tout. Pourquoi est-ce qu'ils ne veulent pas le comprendre ? Au loin, j'aperçue Malfoy seul. Depuis quelques temps il avait lâché sa clique sans aucune raison apparente. Je ne fus pas la seule à le remarqué car Ron s'exclama :

- Tiens la fouine va au terrain, il va essayer de s'entraîner alors qu'on sait déjà qu'il va perdre.

Ron rit tout seul, Malfoy l'avait entendu et répondit d'un ton sec.

- Tu ferais mieux de te taire au lieu de croire d'être sorti de la baguette de Merlin Weasmoche.

Et paf ! Ron râla et j'eu un léger sourire de satisfaction. Malfoy avait changé, c'était un fait mais pas tout le monde le voyait encore. Alors qu'on dépassait le serpentard, je fus prise de vertiges. M'agrippant au bras d'Harry, je ne pus faire autre chose, que je tombais par terre, dans les pommes. J'entendis au dernier moment juste Ginny, Harry et à mon grand étonnement Malfoy crier « Hermione ! ».

Oui bon j'avais eu un évanouissement, pas de quoi arracher une aile à un dragon non plus.

* * *

N'hésitez pas à me dire vos impréssions, dois-je continuer ou pas ?

bisous, Avya.


	2. par la barbe de merlin, enceinte !

**Disclamer :** A JK Rowling, tout lui appartient. Le reste c'est quelques ingrédients à ma sauce.

**Résumé : **Hermione souffre d'une maladie spécial, personne ne devine ce dont il est question mais à force, faudra se rendre à l'évidence qu'elle est bien enceinte. De qui ? A elle de nous le dire. Une histoire à être dans les annales de Poudlard mes amis !

**Titre :** 02. Par la barbe de merlin, enceinte !

**Rewiews :** Merci beaucoup pour vos rewiews ! voilà la suite, j'espère que ça vous plaira ;)

* * *

A mon réveil, je fus prise d'un horrible mal de tête, mais ne bougea pas. C'était inexplicable mais je sentais plusieurs regards sur moi, me rendant mal à l'aise. Alors, activant au plus mon ouïe, j'essayai d'entendre ce qui se tramait.

- Mais on ne sait pas ce qu'elle a, tu as bien remarqué ! ça doit faire trois semaines là qu'elle se traine quelque chose !

Ce fut la voix de Ginny que j'entendis en premier, suivit de Ron :

- Vous croyez qu'elle a une maladie grave ? Le genre de maladie qui ne se guéri pas ? Un truc moldu même ?

- Je ne sais pas, répondit Harry.

Oui c'est vrai, qu'est-ce que j'avais ? Aucune idée, je m'étais surtout cela sur le compte de la fatigue, à trop vouloir être au top, au meilleur de moi toutes ces années, un jour faut bien relâcher. Je supposais que c'était ça, après c'était peut être autre chose. Ils restèrent près de moi un bout de temps, les conversations changèrent et je me décidais alors à faire acte de présence lorsque le sujet tournait trop autour du Quidditch. Ouvrant mes yeux, j'attendais qu'on le remarque mais mon regard se posa sur le fond de la salle où dans l'ombre, un jeune blond attendait, bras croisé, le dos et un pied contre mur. Il me fixait, mais pas méchamment comme j'avais l'habitude d'avoir de sa part, c'était un regard indescriptible. Je fus interrompue dans ma contemplation par Ron qui se mit dans mon champ de vision, à quelques centimètres de moi.

- HEY Hermione est réveillée !

- Pas besoin de crier aussi fort et te mettre à deux centimètres de mon visage Ronald.

Il me fit un sourire d'excuse et se recula, Harry me prit alors la main et j'aperçus le regard de Ginny sur celle-ci et son froncement de sourcil. Hey moi j'y suis pour rien hein. Ils me sourirent et je leur en répondis en demandant – bien que je savais la réponse :

- Pomfresh a un diagnostic ?

- Non désolé Hermione, elle n'est toujours pas revenue du bureau de Dumbledore où apparemment ils étudient ton cas, répondit Harry.

- Ça doit être vachement grave ! s'exclama le rouquin.

Il y eut un silence et Ginny donna un coup de coude à son frère pour qu'il réfléchisse à deux fois la prochaine fois avant de parler. Ce n'était pas grave, j'étais habitué.

- Il s'est passé quoi exactement ?

- Ben on remontait la route jusqu'au château en revenant du terrain de Quidditch, puis on a vu Malfoy, Ron a sortit une blague débile et juste après tu t'es évanouie. Je suis partie avec Harry prévenir Promfresh et Mcgonagall puis Malfoy t'as porté jusqu'à l'infirmerie.

- Malfoy m'a apporté à l'infirmerie ? m'étonnais-je

- Oui, quand Ron a essayé de te soulever il s'y ait prit mal et c'est pour cela que t'as cette bosse là, sur ton front. Malfoy l'a engueulé, a décrété que c'était à lui de te prendre en charge vu son rôle de Préfet en chef. Je ne pouvais pas te prendre, j'étais déjà parti, désolé... répondit le brun à la cicatrice.

- Mmh, c'est pas grave.

Ginny hocha, Ron râla un peu dans sa barbe qu'on l'ait dénoncé et Harry continua de me regarder en me serrant la main. Pile au moment où j'avais envie qu'on me laisse seule, Pomfresh arriva avec Mcgonagall sur ses talons. Elle marchait en se dandinant et je venais à peine de le remarqué, c'était marrant. Mcgonagall elle, restait bien raide et lancé un regard perçant sur tous les invités de l'infirmerie. J'aperçus assez vite Drago s'éclipsé pendant que Pomfresh annonce à mes amis de partir.

- On reviendra demain Mione, t'en fais pas ça va aller… fit Ginny en souriant.

Les deux garçons acquiescèrent puis tous partirent de l'infirmerie. Mcgonagall vint près de moi, pendant que Pomfresh installait magiquement des rideaux d'intimité autour de mon lit.

- Bonsoir Hermione

- Bonsoir professeur

Tout ça me rendait nerveuse, elles n'avaient pas une bonne mine et peut être allait-elle m'annoncé que j'allais mourir demain ? Mouais, on verra. Poppy Pomfresh vint à son tour, à ma droite en souriant d'un air maternel. Rien de bon à présager.

- Comment te sens-tu ? me questionna-t-elle.

- Ça peut aller, j'ai un léger mal de tête...

- Ah oui, la maladresse de Weasley a encore fait des siennes, rouspéta Mcgonagall.

Je souris légèrement, en effet Ron était assez maladroit et parfois on avait l'impression que ses mouvements n'étaient pas coordonnés, entre eux et avec son cerveau. Pomfresh reprit :

- Tu dois te demandé ce que tu as n'est-ce pas ?

J'acquiesçais, pas très sûr de vouloir savoir pour une fois.

- Eh bien, j'ai effectué toutes sortes d'examens sur toi-même et ce que j'ai à t'annoncé va surement changé le cour de ta vie...

- Je commençais à paniquer.

- Je vais mourir, j'ai une maladie rare ?

- Pas vraiment, tu ne vas par mourir et on ne peut pas qualifier cela de maladie mais plutôt d'état… répondit énigmement l'infirmière.

- Mais dites-moi ce que j'ai !

- Tu es enceinte Hermione. Conclut la sous directrice.

- Que, QUOI ? m'exclamais-je en me redressant. C'est, mais c'est pas possible ! je..

Puis des bribes de souvenirs me revinrent. Oh non, oh non c'était pas possible. Je fermais les yeux, me prenant la tête dans mes mains. J'avais oublié facilement cette nuit là, cette nuit après la fête de la victoire des gryffondors contre poufsouffle, je me souvenais que j'étais allé par la suite dans la Salle de bain des préfets pour me laver puis, plus rien. Juste un souvenir d'eau coulant sur mon corps puis de quelqu'un d'autre dans la pièce. Oh non, j'étais saoule cette nuit là, pas complètement mais je tenais très mal l'alcool et … Oh lala. Réfléchissons à qui ça peut bien être ? Ceux qui sont logiquement dans la salle de bain c'est ou Drago ou moi. Et cette nuit là Drago était en retenue avec Harry et Ron suite à une violente dispute. Mais après, tout le monde savait que de temps en temps, certains venaient prendre leurs bains là-bas. Donc ça pouvait être n'importe qui. Dans quel pétrin tu t'es foutu Hermione !

- Hermione, ça va aller ? demanda Mcgonagall inquiète.

- Je.. euh, ne m'y attendais pas du tout, je …

- Ça se comprend, qui est le père ?

- Je n'en n'ai absolument aucune idée.

Pomfresh se mordit les lèvres avec une moue désolée pour moi pendant que Mcgonagall, plus inquiète que jamais me demandait :

- Tu as subit un viol ?

- Non non, répondis-je aussitôt.

Mais à l'avenir il faudra que les gens après les fêtes et qui ne tiennent pas l'alcool ne sortent pas de leurs salles communes pour aller dans la Salle-de-bain des préfets…

- Alors tu devrais savoir de qui il s'agit, conclut Pomfresh

- Je ne tiens pas l'alcool et étant dans la salle de bain des préfets j'ai du chauffé un jeune homme…

- Alors c'est Mr Malfoy.

- Impossible ! rétorqua la professeure, il était avec moi jusqu'à minuit !

- J'y suis allé après minuit professeur.

- Alors ça pourrait être lui, ou bien n'importe qui d'autre encore…

J'acquiesçais, déboussolée et complètement anéantie. Qu'est-ce que j'allais faire à présent ? Je comptais, dans neuf mois on sera en juillet, je passerais mes Aspics enceinte.

- Que comptes-tu faire ? demanda Mcgonagall, nous sommes de ton côté, nous en avons parlé à Dumbledore et c'est à la mère de l'enfant de choisir ce qu'il faut pour toi.

- J'aimerais qu'on ne le dise à personne pour le moment, répondis-je.

- Pas de soucis, nous informerons les professeurs de ne pas te malmené ou te faire faire des exercices pratique au point de te mettre en danger toi et ton enfant. D'ailleurs, souhaites-tu le garder ?

- Oui, je veux le garder, j'ai toujours été contre l'avortement.

- D'accord. Répondit la professeure, Dumbledore n'est pour le moment pas à Poudlard mais nous en avons discuté avec lui par les réseaux de cheminées et un appartement sera mit à ta disposition pour toi. Nous informerons les élèves désireux de savoir que tu souffres d'une maladie qui restera quelques mois et que tu as besoin de repos, tes fonctions de préfète en chef t'accorderont donc cet appartement. Pour les cours, tu y participeras mais ton emploi du temps sera modéré et tu auras droit aux cours dans ton appartement, par image reflétant le cours se passant des étages plus loin.

J'acquiesçais, j'étais reconnaissante envers elles deux et Dumbledore pour tout cela. Mcgonagall continua :

- Il faudra par contre que tu avertisses tes parents.

Ouch, là ça allait faire mal. Je fronçais les sourcils, esquissant un sourire mal à l'aise puis répondit :

- Oh vous savez, je ne crois pas que..

Ce n'était ni une question, ni une suggestion Hermione, tu es obligée d'avertir tes parents.

- D'accord. Quand ça ?

- Dis nous un jour, nous te ferons un certificat de sortie afin que tu puisses aller les voir.

- Ils partent en vacances à la montagne pendant ces vacances d'hiver, peut être allé les voir la nuit du vingt-quatre décembre ?

- Si c'est ce que tu souhaites, tu devras aller voir Dumbledore pour lui en faire part.

Un silence s'installa, elles me laissèrent et alors que Pomfresh s'en allait, Mcgonagall vint mettre sa main sur mon épaule. La pressant, elle m'offrit un regard maternel avec un fin sourire. L'une des rares fois où elle souriait à un élève.

- Courage Hermione

Je lui souris, reconnaissante et l'infirmerie tomba dans un silence pesant à leurs sorties. Lorsque je m'endormis, ce fut en larmes sans savoir qu'un jeune homme était revenu me voir cette nuit là après qu'elles étaient parties et se tenait sous sa cape d'invisibilité à mes côtés.

* * *

Les choses s'enchainèrent alors dès le lendemain. A mon réveil, je me rendais compte ma valise avait été faite, rien n'avait été oublié et elle comportait toutes mes affaires. J'en profitais alors pour m'habiller simplement, étant dimanche. Apparemment je déménageais dans mon nouvel appartement dès aujourd'hui mais ce ne fut pas avant midi, lorsque Pomfresh me donna tout plein de conseils pour mes débuts de grossesse et surtout me certifia que l'infirmerie était toujours ouverte si j'avais besoin. Les visites furent interdites dès le matin et j'en fus reconnaissante. A vrai dire je n'étais pas prête à affronté mes amis. Ce fut Mcgonagall qui vint me chercher, à l'heure du repas où normalement personne ne traine dans les couloirs. Nous traversâmes alors six étages. Le sixième étage était pourvu surtout de tableaux et d'une salle aux armures, rien de bien intéressant et rarement emprunté. Je n'aurais jamais deviné que c'était un couloir à appartement comme me l'expliqua la sous directrice.

- Les fondateurs recevaient beaucoup avant que Poudlard n'ouvre en tant qu'école et une dizaine d'appartements se cachent dans ce couloir, derrière des tableaux, en actionnant des leviers ou même en marchant sur une dalle précise. Il nous ait déjà arrivé que certains élèves en trouvent, comme James Potter et sa clique, ils s'étaient amusés à prendre un des appartements en quartier général pour leur groupe, fit la sous directrice avec un air amusé mais tout en essayant de resté sérieuse.

Bizarrement, elle se comportait différemment avec moi, c'était très spécial et déstabilisant mais bon, je m'y ferais, c'est pas comme si j'avais le choix et c'est pas non plus comme si c'était Rusard hein.

Nous traversâmes le couloir puis en face d'un tableau représentant un magnifique aigle volé dans les cieux, elle s'arrêta. Je fis de même, observant ce si beau tableau. Il bougeait, tout comme les autres mais c'était surtout l'aigle en plein vol qu'on pouvait apercevoir. De temps en temps on le voyait arrivé à son nid alors, et donné à manger à ses petits. Cela me touchait, pour une raison inconnue, j'aimais vraiment ce tableau. Mcgonagall toucha de sa baguette les plumes de l'oiseau et celui-ci tourna son regard vers nous. Il vint se poser sur une branche d'arbre et se courba pour nous dire bonjour. C'était époustouflant, moi qui venais d'un milieu moldu, je m'étais habitué après toutes ces années mais parfois, certaines choses pouvaient encore m'étonner. Il ne regardait pas Mcgonagall pendant qu'elle lui parlait, il me regardait à moi mais je ne trouvai pas cela dérangeant.

- Bonjour demoiselle.

Et hop, un sursaut de ma part. Essayant de me reprendre, je lui adressai un beau sourire en lui répondant :

- Bonjour.

J'aperçus du coin de l'œil la sous-directrice s'éclipsé et il m'informa :

- Félicitation pour cet enfant, c'est un honneur pour moi de vous gardez vous et votre bébé ici, à Poudlard. Je me nomme Zermeric, bienvenue dans votre nouvelle demeure.

- Merci beaucoup.

Cet aigle avait pas mal de respect à mon goût, c'était pas une mauvaise chose et je l'observai alors faire le tour du cadre en volant avant qu'un léger déclic m'avertisse que la porte était ouverte. Entrant, je fus alors surprise de découvrir un décor qui ne se faisait pas autre part dans Poudlard. La pièce était un grand salon, décoré de bleu clair et de blanc avec quelques touches de gris. C'était magnifique et j'avais droit à une grande fenêtre donnant sur le lac et la forêt en arrière plan. Sublime, complètement renversant et je m'amusais alors à balader ma main sur les différents tissus tout en souriant.

- Belle décoration n'est-ce pas ? Elle vient de Rowena Serdaigle avec quelques touches de Salazar Serpentard eux-mêmes… m'annonça Zermeric.

Je tournais la tête, la porte était à double sens pour le tableau, il devait surement se dédoubler, ou partir de son tableau en garde. Je souris et acquiesçais à sa phrase tout en continuant de visiter. La première pièce adjacente était tout simplement ma chambre, dans les mêmes couleurs que le reste de l'appartement. Ma valise était elle rangée sous le lit et les armoires étaient déjà remplies. Une salle de bain se tenait également derrière une autre porte. C'était vraiment super et je sentais que j'allais vraiment m'aimer ici. En retournant dans le salon, heureuse je fus stoppée par la vision que j'eu. En face de moi, se tenait Drago Malfoy en chair et en os, les mains dans les poches, vêtu de son uniforme qui était légèrement ouvert au niveau du col, avec un fin sourire satisfait.

- Et alors, on ne souhaite pas la bienvenue à son nouveau colocataire ?

Et malgré moi, je tombais dans les pommes. Et oui, encore une fois. Et ça m'énervait ! Pile devant lui ! Aargh.

* * *

J'espère que la suite vous a plut, à plush ;)


	3. les hommes de ma vie

**Disclamer :** A JK Rowling, tout lui appartient. Le reste c'est quelques ingrédients à ma sauce.

**Résumé : **Hermione souffre d'une maladie spécial, personne ne devine ce dont il est question mais à force, faudra se rendre à l'évidence qu'elle est bien enceinte. De qui ? A elle de nous le dire. Une histoire à être dans les annales de Poudlard mes amis !

**Titre :** 03. les hommes de ma vie !

**Rewiews :** Merci beaucoup pour vos rewiews encore !

* * *

Ouh lala le gros mal de tête que j'avais ! Les yeux fermés, je me remémorais alors les jours qui venaient de se passé. Alors, résumons tout… Y a trois semaines, après la victoire des Gryffondors contre Poufsouffle j'étais allée prendre un bain dans la salle de bain des préfets, saoule, ne tenant pas l'alcool. De là, j'avais offert mon corps à un mystérieux inconnu. Ensuite, je me suis ramassé deux semaines de nausées, quelques étourdissements, de la mauvaise humeur, des questions, et deux évanouissements ! On m'a apprit que j'étais enceinte, seules Mcgonagall et l'infirmière -avec Dumbledore bien sûr- le savent. Je suis dans la merde, et pas qu'un peu !

En ouvrant les yeux, je me rendis compte que j'étais dans mon nouveau lit – qui d'ailleurs était bien confortable. Les draps sentaient le frais et s'en était même agréable mais je sortis de mon nouvel ami pour aller dans le salon. Il faisait nuit déjà et assit dans un fauteuil, le blond de Serpentard dormait. La bouche légèrement ouverte, la main sur la poche où se trouvait sa baguette et l'autre tenant sa tête, son sommeil était apparemment agité. En arrivant dans le salon, il se réveilla légèrement, bien que je ne fasse pas vraiment de bruit. Il n'y avait pas ce masque d'indifférence que généralement on pouvait lire sur son visage, non, il était naturel et j'aimais ça.

- Tu comptes t'évanouir comme ça tout le temps ? me demanda-t-il alors, avec un sourire moqueur.

Je le fusillais du regard, plissant les yeux et m'approchait pour tomber à mon tour sur un canapé. Tournant la tête vers moi, il se leva alors et s'étira en disant :

- Pas que tu sois lourde Granger, mais bon c'est mieux de finir les conversations et j'ai toujours pas eu droit au bienvenue, colocataire.

Il avait insisté sur le « e », aargh qu'il m'énervait. Soudain, sans vraiment réfléchir j'attrapais le coussin blanc à ma droite et lui lancé dans le visage. Il se le prit, surpris et commença à rigoler en ajoutant :

- Et en plus de ça, agressive !

- Ferme là Malfoy. Qu'est-ce tu fou là ?

- Ah ah, enfin tu parles… fit le Serpentard, toujours avec un air satisfait qui ne me plaisait pas. Ben vois-tu, j'en ai marre des gamins de ma maison et qui se croient mes amis, quand j'ai sut que toi t'avais droit à tes appartements j'ai tout de suite demandé.

- T'as demandé à venir faire colocation avec moi ? m'étonnais-je

- Oh non, ils ont refusé que j'ai un appartement pour moi car apparemment y avait aucune raison – même si la seule raison d'être l'unique et le merveilleux Drago Malfoy est une raison valable – alors ils m'ont proposé de venir squatter chez toi.

- Merlin ! Qu'ai-je fait pour mériter ça ? me plaignais-je

Il rit, renvoyant le coussin à mes côtés puis vint s'asseoir sur la table basse, juste en face de moi.

- Écoutes, je sais que tu ne me portes pas dans ton cœur mais il va falloir cohabiter ensemble jusqu'à la fin de l'année. Ça ne va pas être la mort non ? Je ferais en sorte pour ne pas t'emmerder pendant que tu acceptes ma présence en ces lieux. Je préfère te supporter toi que mon dortoir de gros ronfleurs.

Je le regardais, il planta son regard dans mes yeux et j'en fus déstabilisé. Qu'était-il arrivé cet été à Drago Malfoy pour qu'il change autant comme ça ? Des rumeurs disaient qu'il était désormais parti vivre chez Severus Rogue après une violente dispute avec son père. Depuis la rentrée, il avait lâché toute sa clique et demeurait alors seul lorsqu'on le voyait. De plus, ça ne semblait pas le déranger. Il avait arrêté avec ses surnoms envers les nés-moldus et autres personnes leurs parlant et n'attaquaient plus les Gryffondors. Un comportement étrange n'est-ce pas ? Mais ne vous inquiétez pas, Drago Malfoy est toujours autant arrogant avec un brin d'immaturité même. Devrais-je lui faire assez confiance pour accepter qu'il loge dans le même appartement que moi ? Il sera même surement le premier à se rendre compte de ma grossesse d'ailleurs et Ron ne sera pas du tout content, tout comme Harry sans doutes.

- J'accepte.

Il eut un sourire de victoire et me tendit sa main. J'hésitais à la levée deux secondes puis je la serrais également, il s'exclama :

- Bien, marché conclut.

Il fut dit qu'il dormirait sur le canapé toute la semaine sauf le weekend end, étant assez aimable pour me laisser le lit lors des journées de cours. Il voulut même avoir droit lui aussi aux cours par images transférées dans notre salon. Et au bout d'une semaine, il fallait se rendre à l'évidence que Drago Malfoy était un bon colocataire, ni trop chiant, ni trop transparent. Il avait des passes, c'était étrange. Je pouvais le retrouvé seul, de mauvaise humeur avec son ton froid et sec et parfois je pouvais le voir actif et même hyperactif, immature et arrogant. Lunatique le serpent ? Beaucoup.

Deux semaines passèrent, et j'étais dans la dernière semaine de cours avant les vacances, le vendredi même. Pendant ces deux semaines, je n'avais pas put parler beaucoup avec mes amis. On se croisait oui, je les évitais surtout. Alors que c'était surement les dernières semaines avant que je ne grossisse pour de bon, je me cachais comme si j'étais déjà bien enceinte. De temps en temps je portais une main sur mon ventre, c'était inconsciemment et j'ai déjà vu Drago s'en apercevoir et froncer les sourcils d'incompréhension. Aussitôt je l'enlevais, mais ce n'était pas rare que je la remette. Mcgonagall et l'infirmière vinrent me rendre visite quelques fois, d'ailleurs ce matin même, alors que j'avais une pause de dix heures à midi, la professeure de métamorphose vint me voir dans mes appartements où juste après le cours de potion, je m'y étais rendu aussitôt.

- Vous avez de la visite mademoiselle, m'annonça Zermeric.

- Qui est-ce ? demandais-je

- Mme Mcgonagall

- Fait la entrée, merci.

Je souris à l'oiseau, ces dernières semaines il me servit de confident, à qui je parlais de ce qui se passait dans ma vie, qui me comprenait, ne me faisait pas de reproches et qui essayait de m'aider. Il fit alors entrer la sous-directrice qui me gratifia d'un beau sourire en venant vers moi. Je l'invitai alors à s'asseoir.

- Vous paraissez en forme Hermione, s'exclama-t-elle

- Assez, je ne suis pas un stade de ma grossesse où ça en devient dur…

- Oui en effet.

Un silence de quelques instants s'installa, elle continua :

- Je suis venue pour vous faire part de plusieurs choses.

J'acquiesçais en silence, qu'allait-elle m'annoncé ? Je ne verrais mes parents que dans une semaine.

- D'abord, j'espère que vous vous plaisez ici et que Mr Malfoy ne vous gêne pas trop. J'avoue avoir été étonnée lorsqu'il a débarqué dans le bureau de Dumbledore et à demandé à cohabité avec vous, sous prétexte que pour une meilleure communication entre les deux préfets soit présente.

Alors comme ça il n'avait pas demandé au départ un logement pour lui tout seul ? Juste de cohabiter avec moi. Mmh intéressant, je le reprendrais à ce sujet ce soir dès qu'il rentrera.

- Non il ne me gêne pas, répondais-je avec un sourire.

- Bien.

Elle fit alors apparaître un bout de papier et me le tendit.

- Voici la permission de sortir pendant trois jours, un Portoloin vous attendra près des portes de Poudlard avec Rusard.

- Merci, fis-je en acquiesçant.

- De même, sachant qu'à part cela vous resterez à Poudlard, Dumbledore à décrété qu'on pouvait vous ajoutez les pièces tel qu'une cuisine, afin de pouvoir manger ici sans aller manger seule dans la grande salle.

De sa baguette, elle prononça une formule et tapota dans l'air vers la porte d'entrée. A la droite du tableau alors, une nouvelle porte s'afficha. J'acquiesçais, tout était bon mais j'attendais qu'elle vienne au sujet le moins bon, y en avait toujours un.

- Et puis je voudrais vous parlez de vos amis Hermione.

Et voilà ! Qu'est-ce que j'avais dit ? Il y a toujours Le sujet qui fâche.

- Ils ne comprennent pas votre absence, par plusieurs fois j'ai trouvé – moi et Dumbledore – dans notre bureau Harry ou Ginny demandant des informations sur votre maladie, si vous allez bien…

- Oh…

- Il faut que vous gardiez contact Hermione, ce sont vos amis ! Ils ne vous lâcheront pas et vous soutiendra dans l'épreuve qui s'amène.

- Je ne sais pas comment leur parlé, il y a comme un fossé, je ne trouve pas les mots quand je suis face à eux.

- Alors il faut que vous franchissiez ce fossé, d'une façon ou d'une autre.

- J'essaierais…

- Bien.

Il y eut un silence, la vieille dame avait finit de dire tout ce qu'elle avait à dire. Je pensais qu'elle s'en irait, me laissant dans mes pensées morbides sur le comment mes amis vont réagir lorsqu'ils vont l'apprendre, hésitant à choisir entre les tomates prises en pleine face ou le complot par la suite organisé en noyade dans le lac… Mais elle reprit la parole.

- Avez-vous connaissance de l'identité du père à présent ?

A vrai dire, non. J'avais essayé de ne pas y penser pendant ces deux semaines, je ne voulais pas me prendre la tête et quand j'y pensais j'avais une énorme honte.

- Toujours pas.

Elle esquissa une moue désolée et le silence revint. Quelques secondes plus tard, elle s'exclama, regardant l'horloge magique et disant :

- Oh, je vais être en retard à mon cours ! Je vous laisse Hermione, sachez que ma porte sera toujours ouverte, bon courage !

- Merci madame

Je lui offris un sourire, un des rares sourires que je faisais ces temps-ci et elle en fut satisfaite.

- C'est bien mieux quand vous souriez mademoiselle.

Elle s'en alla alors et à mon tour je portais mon regard sur l'horloge. Il était onze heures, j'avais le temps pour faire un tour à la bibliothèque, ça fait des siècles que je n'y suis pas allée. Sortant de mon appartement après avoir visité ma nouvelle cuisine, je marchais alors vers la salle aux milles et un bouquins. A mon arrivée, Mme Pince m'offrit un léger signe de tête avec un sourire, de quoi dire « bon retour parmi nous » et je ne répondis pas, fallait pas non plus qu'elle croit que je viendrais ici encore et encore. J'en avais marre, je voulais changer, je ne voulais pas qu'on me catalogue ainsi. Je me déplaçais alors dans les rayons à romans, généralement peu d'élèves venaient ici en prendre, mais aujourd'hui je ne trouvais pas mon bouquin. Tant pis, je changeais alors de rayon et tombais sur des livres de médicomagie et médecine en tout genre. Ce qui m'intéressa le plus fut le côté sur les femmes enceintes. Il y avait cinq ou six livre, pas plus. J'en pris un. « Une grossesse, du premier au dernier mois ». Il n'y avait pas d'auteur, cela ressemblait surtout à un journal posé là. Je l'ouvrais, une écriture fine et harmonieuse filait le long des pages et je découvris que ce livre était un journal écrit par une jeune femme ayant été enceinte à Poudlard. J'étais contente, je n'étais pas la première et quelqu'un d'autre avant moi y était passé. De plus, dans ces notes, parfois elle rajoutait quelques formules ici et là avec des conseils au dessous.

Il n'y avait pas le cachet de la bibliothèque de Poudlard, je décidais alors de le prendre. Alors que je passais devant Mme Pince, lui offrant un sourire forcé, mon livre fut dissimulé le long de mon corps, de façon à ce qu'il ne se voit pas. En sortant par contre, je me percutais à quelqu'un, un brun, un grand, un septième année. Grand, brun et septième année ? il y en avait une dizaine, mais il a fallut que je tombe sur celui que je ne voulais justement pas croisé. Le « balafré » comme dirait Malfoy, le Harry Potter, mon meilleur ami depuis la première année. D'ailleurs en parlant de Drago, justement il était à deux mètres derrière. Il marchait en direction de la bibliothèque pendant que j'en sortais et qu'en bousculant Harry, je tombais à terre. Il vint vers nous assez vite, ramassant le journal qui avait volé plus loin. Aie, merde. Harry lui m'aida à me relever et Drago regarda légèrement le titre du journal puis me dit :

- Je vais te le déposé dans l'appart.

- D'accord, merci.

Il avait la mine grave et fit un léger mouvement de tête avant de tourner les talons. Ce soir j'aurais surement droit à des questions. Harry lui, me regardait avec insistance. Quoi ? Ouais bon d'accord, je lui dit bonjour.

- Salut, excuse moi, j'ai du trébucher contre un truc et ça n'a fait que renforcé la bousculade et..

- C'est rien Mione.

Wow, ça faisait longtemps que je n'avais pas entendu quelqu'un m'appelé comme ça, et pourtant cela ne faisait que deux semaines. Il cherchait à capter mon regard, mais je n'osais pas le regarder dans les yeux. Imaginez, je plante mes yeux dans les siens et paf ! il sait tout ? Je serais mal là. Je savais que c'était impossible, oui, mais bon.

- Tu me manques.

Et paf un coup dans l'thorax. La gorge serré, je me rendais compte que j'avais du leur faire mal en abolissant toute relation.

- Désolé, je suis… occupée, tu sais.. les Aspics, puis j'ai une tonne de bouquins à lire et..

- Tu ne vas plus à la bibliothèque depuis longtemps Hermione, je le sais car j'y passe chaque jours pour te voir et que quand j'ai demandé à la bibliothécaire tes heures de visite, elle m'a informé que tu ne venais plus.

Loupé l'excuse des bouquins. Avant ça aurait bien marché pourtant. Un silence s'imposa.

- Comment ça se fait que Malfoy ait le droit de pouvoir aller à ton appartement et moi non ?

- C'est le préfet en chef, essayais-je

- Et moi je suis ton meilleur ami ! rétorqua-t-il.

Qu'est-ce que je devais répondre à ça hein ? Il avait raison, complètement raison.

- Parle moi Hermione, je suis là, je le serais toujours, dis moi ce qui se passe.

- Mais il n'y a rien Harry, rien du tout, je t'assure !

Je le poussais légèrement pour pouvoir prendre le chemin du couloir mais il revint me bloqué le passage, me bloquant contre le mur.

- Je sais qu'il y a quelque chose Hermione, je t'ai vu pleuré cette nuit là après que Mcgonagall et Pomfresh soient parties. Je n'ai pas sut pourquoi, mais sache que depuis je n'ai pas oublié.

Il m'a vu pleuré ? Oh non, là c'est clair j'étais cuite mais heureusement qu'il n'était pas là avant qu'elles ne partent, car même si l'infirmière avait placé des sorts pour leur intimité, je suis sûre qu'il se serait débrouillé pour venir et entendre. Il y eut un autre silence, il plantait ses yeux sur moi, pendant que je déposais les miens vers le plafond, prête à pleurer. En temps normal, je n'aurais jamais pleuré devant quelqu'un, mais la situation devenant désespérante et mes hormones travaillant au maximum, j'allais bientôt m'effondrée

- Malfoy a quitté son dortoir à ce qu'il parait. Il est avec toi ? me fit-il sèchement

- Ne fait pas comme Ron, Harry, le suppliais-je faiblement.

- Je ne suis pas RON ! Je m'inquiète pour toi Hermione et ce gars, ce serpent qui doit surement partagé ton appartement n'est pas bon pour toi !

- Mais comment peux-tu savoir ce qui est bon pour moi Harry ? Tu ne sais pas ce que je vis ! répondis-je en haussant la voix

- JUSTEMENT ! je veux savoir, répondit-il en criant

Là, mon regard était dans le sien et je pouvais y lire de l'impatience de la tristesse et surtout du désarroi. Je pleurais, silencieusement, je venais à peine de m'en rendre compte. Il fit alors un geste auquel je ne m'y attendais pas. Il posa ses lèvres sur les miennes. Harry m'embrassa de manière douce et d'un baiser remplit d'amour, je le ressentais. Mais je ne partageais pas ses sentiments, enfin, j'étais tellement déboussolée que je ne savais pas si j'avais aimé ou pas. Il se sépara de mes lèvres, tout en continuant à me bloqué contre le mur et je fermais les yeux.

- Pourquoi m'as-tu embrassé ?

- Parce que je t'aime.

Le mot, la phrase qu'il ne fallait pas dire. Je commençai alors à changer de comportement et je fus prise d'une extrême colère. Le poussant de mes deux mains, il fit quelques pas en arrière et j'aperçus sa mine inquiète. En colère, tel une furie je déclarais :

- Tu n'as pas le droit de m'aimer ! NON ! TU N'EN N'AS PAS LE DROIT HARRY ! Tu veux savoir ? Bien sûr que tu veux savoir hein..

Je baissais d'un ton, m'approchant de lui doucement je plantais mon regard dans le sien et déclarais froidement :

- Je suis enceinte Harry, content maintenant ?

Puis je le laissais, je partais, courrais à travers les couloirs. Dans les escaliers j'aperçus Zermeric qui se baladait à travers d'autres tableaux et dès qu'il me vit il fonça en premier vers le sixième étage. En arrivant à ma porte, elle était déjà ouverte. Mon visage ruisselait de larmes, j'entrais dans l'appartement et me bousculais de nouveaux à quelqu'un, Drago. S'apercevant de mon état, il fit la chose non plus auquel je ne m'y attendais pas, il me prit dans ses bras. Je me laissais alors allée, pleurant à chaudes larmes dans les bras du Serpentard. Je répétais alors « Il n'a pas le droit ! Non pas lui ! Il n'a pas le droit ! » En colère contre moi-même, en colère contre mes amis, en colère contre le père du bébé. Finalement, je m'endormis dans ses bras et sut inconsciemment que désormais je portais Drago en affection. Aujourd'hui, les deux hommes les plus présents dans ma vie avaient agis tous les deux différemment de leurs comportements d'habitude. L'un m'avait embrassé, l'autre m'avait prit dans ses bras. Ils ne pourraient pas rester normaux eux ? Pas besoin d'avoir quelqu'un d'autre qui change, une grossesse était déjà de trop. Le lendemain, sans le savoir, Drago avait décrété qu'il cassera la gueule au balafré, ça va faire mal...

* * *

En espérant que vous avez aimé, n'hésitez pas à me laisser des rewiews, ça me motive. Avya


	4. alors comme ça t'es en cloque ?

**Disclamer :** A JK Rowling, tout lui appartient. Le reste c'est quelques ingrédients à ma sauce.

**Résumé : **Hermione souffre d'une maladie spéciale, personne ne devine ce dont il est question mais à force, faudra se rendre à l'évidence qu'elle est bien enceinte. De qui ? A elle de nous le dire. Une histoire à être dans les annales de Poudlard mes amis !

**Titre :** 04. Alors comme ça t'es en cloque ?

**Rewiews :** Merci beaucoup pour vos rewiews ! voilà la suite après deux semaines d'attentes mais le chapitre est plus long que les précèdents, j'espère que ça vous plaira ;)

* * *

**6semaines**.

A mon réveil, je fus étonnée d'entendre de la musique. C'était un plaisir auquel je n'avais pas le droit à Poudlard généralement, toutes radios ou autre ne marchaient pas car c'était moldu. Pourtant j'entendais bien de la musique. Mais je partis d'abord dans la salle de bain prendre une bonne douche. En sortant, je m'arrêtais alors que j'étais en sous-vêtements. Face au grand miroir, je me tenais de profil à celui-ci pour observer mon ventre. Cela faisait six semaines à présent que j'étais enceinte et pourtant cela ne se voyait pas tellement encore. Mais j'en avais envie, j'avais envie de sentir cet enfant en moi, bizarrement je m'y étais fait à l'idée depuis et à vrai dire, ça me rendais quand même heureuse d'attendre un enfant. J'avais toujours voulut être mère, j'adorais les bébés mais surtout j'enviais les femmes enceintes – avant – de leurs jolis ventres bien ronds et qui s'exclamaient de joie lorsque leur enfant donner des coups. Je voulais le ressentir ça moi aussi, et je n'allais pas tarder, dans les prochains mois quoi.

M'habillant d'une robe aujourd'hui, je profitais de la mettre. J'étais en weekend après tout et je l'avais acheté justement cet été. Blanche, elle me descendait au niveau des genoux et son décolté n'était pas très plongeant, retenue par de fines bretelles, elle allait à merveille avec ma taille. J'étais prête pour un nouveau départ, affronté mon destin, ma vie, ma grossesse avec le sourire et assurance au lieu de m'en plaindre. Comment se retournement de situation ? Je ne savais pas, l'épisode d'hier m'avait un peu chamboulé et à mon réveil j'étais décidée.

A mon arrivée dans le salon, je sentis une douce odeur de crêpes et sourit. J'adorais ça. La musique venait d'un petit poste où une aura jaune tournée autour, surement un sort permettant de le faire fonctionné, en tout cas il faudrait que je demande à Drago ! Arrivant dans la cuisine je fus surprise d'y voir non pas Drago seulement, mais Ginny aussi. C'était trop beau, ça ne pouvait pas être Drago qui avait la délicatesse de me faire des crêpes de bon matin ! Lui, il était assis sur le plan de travail, les jambes dans le vide à regarder avec gourmandise l'assiette de crêpes se remplissant au fur et à mesure que Ginny les faisait. Pour cela, elle faisait voltiger sa baguette dans tous les sens, surement un sort que Molly lui a apprit.

- Tiens, la deuxième fille en cloque de tout Poudlard

Ça c'était évidemment Malfoy. Il me regarda, avec un énorme sourire niais. Apparemment il en avait bien déduit les choses avec le journal qu'il avait emporté à l'appartement hier. Je le fusillais du regard tandis que Ginny venait me prendre dans ses bras. Mais pourquoi l'avait-il fait entrer ? Elle devait m'en vouloir de savoir qu'Harry m'aimait moi et non elle. J'étais totalement mal à l'aise et alors que je mangeais quasiment ses cheveux et qu'elle m'étouffait, je lançais un regard d'incompréhension à mon colocataire, en guise de lui demandé pourquoi il l'avait laissé entrer ici. Il me répondit d'un léger hochement d'épaule puis se prit une crêpe.

- Mione, tu me manques tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point !

- Je suis là Ginny, et je suis désolé

- Ce n'est rien, je comprends.

Elle comprenait ? Quoi ? Harry lui avait dit que j'étais enceinte ? Tout Poudlard savait ? Devant mon regard affolé, elle s'empressa d'ajouté.

- J'ai du consoler Harry hier, bien que j'étais blessée comme tu peux le comprendre, il a laissé échappé ton état.

- Pauvre Ryry, fit Drago en faisant de grands gestes de désespéré

- Ferme là Malfoy, fis-je en même temps que Ginny, tu ne m'en veux pas de ne pas te l'avoir dit ?

- Non, je comprends, j'aurais réagit pire que toi je pense en apprenant ça.

- Et qui sait ?

- Seul Harry et moi pour le moment, je ne pense pas qu'il en parlera à Ron.

J'acquiesçais, souriant d'avoir retrouvé une amie je la repris dans mes bras pour la serrer fort. Malfoy ajouta :

- C'est sûr que si Weasmoche l'apprend, ça risque d'être sportif.

On ne dit rien, mais au fond on approuvait. Ça allait faire des étincelles et si Ron l'apprenait, tout Poudlard saurait. Pas qu'on n'avait pas confiance en lui, juste qu'il parlait avant de réfléchir la plupart du temps donc ça risquerait de sortir d'une manière ou d'une autre.

- Je t'ai fait des crêpes, je sais que tu adores ça ! fit Ginny joyeuse

- En plus elles sont très bonnes Weasley, avoua Drago en montrant son dernier bout avant de le mettre dans sa bouche.

- Ce n'était pas censé être pour toi à l'origine, fis-je en prenant une crêpe à mon tour

Il afficha à nouveau un autre sourire niais puis dès qu'il eut finit d'avaler, il sauta sur ses pieds et déclara :

- Bon, Weasley, Hermione, je vous laisse j'ai des choses à réglé.

- Pas de bêtises hein, m'exclamais-je en l'avertissant

- Jamais !

Puis il partit, nous laissant seules, Ginny et moi. Elle prit alors l'assiette de crêpes et nous allâmes dans le salon les dégustées. Après quelques secondes de silence, elle demanda :

- Tu sais qui est le père ?

- Non.

Elle fronça les sourcils, je lui expliquais alors l'épisode de la salle-de-bain des préfets, du moins ce dont je me souvenais.

- Oh, tu sais, il n'y a pas beaucoup de monde qui y va et qui en a connaissance. Les professeurs, Dumbledore, Malfoy, Harry et le dortoir des septièmes avec surement deux ou trois personnes mais pas plus.

- Oui je sais, mais qui veux-tu que ce soit ? La personne m'aurait reparlé après non ? Ou aurait été gêné envers moi ?

- Oui surement, tu n'as pas remarqué de comportements étranges ?

Je réfléchissais, avec une moue j'expliquais :

- Tu sais, un peu tout le monde agit différemment en ce moment avec moi.

- Oui mais donne moi des noms !

- Harry, Drago..

- Drago ? tu l'appelles par son prénom maintenant ?

- Il a changé tu sais, je ne sais pas pourquoi mais ce n'est plus le gamin hypocrite, violent et fier d'avant.

- Oui, je l'ai remarqué, c'est spécial

- Très spécial affirmais-je avec un sourire, dit, ça te dis de venir avec moi du vingt-trois jusqu'au vingt cinq dans une station de ski ? je dois l'annoncé à mes parents là-bas et j'aimerais que tu m'y accompagne…

- Oh mais oui !

Ginny me proposa alors d'aller faire un tour dans le parc, ça avait été la première nuit de neige et elle tout comme moi adorons ça. J'attrapais alors mes bottes plates en Dain ainsi qu'une veste. J'allais me geler oui mais bon. En descendant, nous tombâmes alors sur un combat. Et pas des moindres ! C'était Drago et Harry. Fronçant les sourcils, nous nous approchâmes des deux où une foule s'était regroupée autour. En arrivant, j'entendis alors quelque chose qui ne me plut pas.

- Je suis sûr qu'elle est enceinte de toi !

C'était Harry, dans un excès de fureur, il pointait sa baguette vers Drago et sa lèvre saignait. Drago lui était à deux mètres, la même expression de colère sur son visage mais n'avais aucune trace de coups. Apparemment le serpent était venu de lui-même frapper le lion.

- Tu rigoles là ? Il est de toi connard !

Des exclamations se firent dans le public des « ouh » et même des « allé vas-y défonce le » s'exclamèrent. Bandes de gamins. Ils avaient osés ! Tous les deux, Drago et Harry avaient osés dire en public que j'étais enceinte ! Du moins, le public devait se demander de qui il s'agissait, mais après mon entrée en scène tout le monde le saura. En effet, je me frayai un chemin parmi la foule et arriva sur la scène de combat. Ils me virent et aussitôt tous les deux devinrent pâles. Oh oui, ils avaient raison de l'être. Je les fusillais du regard et un silence plana. Je vins alors m'interposé entre les deux baguettes et en les regardants un par uns, ils baissèrent chacun la leur. Alors je m'approchais de Drago et lui flanquait une magnifique baffe. Me tournant, je fis de même pour Harry.

Au même moment j'aperçus Mcgonagall arrivé et sourire de satisfaction en me voyant faire. Sèchement alors, je demandais aux protagonistes :

- Vous êtes content de vous ? Bandes de gamins immatures ! Vous n'êtes que deux beaux imbéciles qui ne se battent juste pour leur fierté et foutre les emmerdes ! Vous ne vous souciez pas des autres et de la personne concernée n'est-ce pas ? C'est juste un prétexte encore et encore pour vous battre ! Vous me dégoutez.

Je me tournais, blessée. J'entendis alors :

- Hermione

Ils l'avaient dit tous les deux en même temps. Je ne me retournais même pas.

- Pour vous c'est Granger, et même, ne venaient plus, n'osaient même plus me parler. Après tout je suis la fille en cloque de Poudlard, la grande honte n'est-ce pas ? D'ailleurs, Malfoy, t'es pas censé être Préfet en chef ? Et Potter, un exemple pour les autres. Super beau tout ça, je vais avertir les professeurs et vous aurez des retenues.

Un brouhaha se fit alors que je partais. Ginny me rattrapa en courant et j'entendis avant de tourner dans l'autre couloir la voix de Mcgonagall faire :

- Miss Granger a tout à fait raison, cinquante points en moins pour les deux maisons et un mois de retenu.

Jamais alors elle n'avait, elle ou un autre professeur, enlevé autant de points et donné autant de retenues à quelqu'un. J'en fus satisfaite et malgré mes pleurs, j'eu un sourire.

* * *

**7semaines.**

La semaine passa, plusieurs fois Harry avait tenté de prendre contact avec moi. Drago lui s'était éclipsé dès le début des vacances mais avant cela, il avait fait comme je lui avais demandé : il n'était pas réapparut. J'étais toujours en colère contre eux, surtout que maintenant c'était le sujet sur la bouche de tout le monde. Je ne pouvais plus marcher librement dans les couloirs sans avoir droit aux regards de haut en bas, aux regards qui te fixaient ton ventre comme s'il allait grossir d'un coup, aux regards moqueurs ou même de pitié. J'étais dégouté de leurs comportements, mais j'affirmais ce que j'étais et gardait la tête haute, du moins j'essayais.

Vint le jour alors où je du partir, Dumbledore laissa Ginny partir avec moi après que Molly et Arthur eurent donné leurs consentement et nous voilà à traverser le parc de Poudlard afin d'arriver jusqu'aux grilles. J'aperçus Rusard au loin attendre, tremblant de froid et impatient. En arrivant, il nous fit juste un bref mouvement de tête et nous présenta deux paires de gants que nous touchâmes aussitôt après lui avoir montré nos certificats de sorties.

Une sensation bizarre nous prit alors, un tourbillon de couleurs et quelques secondes plus tard, nous voilà en France dans une station de ski. Nous sommes arrivées directement dans l'auberge, dans les gants se trouvaient une clef de chambre à deux lits simples et vite fait nous prîmes nos marques. Ginny observait tout avec gaieté, elle avait hérité de la fascination que son père portait sur les méthodes moldus. Je ne vis pas mes parents de la journée, j'étais toute nerveuse. Nous passâmes alors toute l'après midi à admirer la vue sur la terrasse de l'hôtel en parlant. Je savais mon père amoureux du ski et je me doutais bien qu'ils étaient entrain de s'amusés tous les deux comme de vrais enfants. Ginny m'amena même aller faire de la lèche vitrine dans le petit village plus bas. En remontant le soir, nous tombèrent alors sur mes parents. Ils étaient tous heureux, le sourire aux lèvres avec même encore un peu de neige dans les cheveux.

Lorsque mon père m'aperçut, il lâcha même tout son équipement, surpris de me voir.

- Oh Hermione !

Je leur souriais, tout timidement et il vint me serrer dans ses bras. Qu'allait-il dire de ma grossesse ? Il me relâcha. J'avais une relation très particulière avec mon père. Bien que j'aimais ma mère, j'ai toujours eu plus de facilitées avec lui. Elle vint me prendre dans ses bras également juste après avoir dit :

- Edward ! Tu aurais pu faire attention à l'équipement, tu vas tout abîmer !

- Désolé chérie fit mon père avec un grand sourire.

Après m'avoir relâché, je présentais Ginny à mes parents.

- Papa, Maman, voici Ginny mon amie, on vient passé trois jours ici.

- Oh on a déjà entendu parler de toi Ginny et nous sommes enchantés de te connaître ! fit ma mère avec un grand sourire en prenant également Ginny dans ses bras.

Mon père ne lui adressa qu'un mouvement de tête en souriant. Elle avait toujours été démonstrative et câlin, pendant que moi et lui c'était plutôt moins présent. Ils nous invitèrent à manger au restaurant et on les laissa partir se changer pendant que nous allions faire de même. En montant les escaliers, Ginny me demanda :

- Ça va aller Mione ?

- J'espère

- Ce sont des gens aimables et ton père t'aime vraiment.

- Oui, mais ça n'empêche pas qu'il réagisse autrement en le sachant.

Elle ne répondit pas et une fois dans la chambre je la laissai prendre sa douche pendant que je cherchais ce que j'allais mettre ce soir. Je n'avais emporté qu'une robe et deux tenues décontractées et malheureusement la robe moulait assez ma silhouette. Mon ventre ne se voyait pas encore bien. Enfin je présumais, me mettant de profil, j'essayais de voir si mon ventre commençait à être assez développé pour qu'on puisse croire à une grossesse. Ginny déboula en serviette à ce moment là et s'approcha de moi en souriant.

- Ça va commencer à poussé là dedans.

- Oui, dis moi, on voit bien la forme ou pas ?

- Mmh laisse moi voir…

Elle se pencha, regarda de tous les côtés d'un air sérieux et j'eu un sourire amusé. Se redressant elle décréta :

- Nan, ça va. Enfin.. faut vraiment y jeter un bon coup d'œil et le savoir dès le départ.

- D'accord, merci.

- Tu stresses hein, je suis sûr que ça va bien se passer Mione'

Elle me déposa un bisou sur la joue puis repartit s'habillé. Quand fut l'heure de partir manger, nous étions déjà arrivées, la table déjà réservée nous attendions mes parents. Je ne faisais que plier et replier la serviette bordeaux qui nous avait été donné. Ça pour être anxieuse, je l'étais ! Ils arrivèrent alors, tous souriants et j'admirais l'amour qui était entre eux.

- Bonsoir mesdemoiselles, pouvons-nous vous assister ?

- Évidemment cher Monsieur, répondit Ginny du tac au tac.

- Quel honneur, finit mon père avec un clin d'œil.

La soirée commençait bien, Ginny et mon père étaient sur la même longueur d'onde et ma mère et moi-même les regardions avec un sourire. Bien vite une odeur me vint à mes narines et j'en fus assez déstabilisé et eut même envie de vomir. Merde, fallait pas que je vomisse quoi. Me pinçant le nez je déclarais d'un ton dégouté :

- Wow, ça sent quoi là ?

Je les observai froncé les sourcils en reniflant puis Ginny me fit un regard incertain avec de gros yeux. Je ne comprenais pas, ma mère me fit :

- Quelle odeur Hermione ?

- Ben cette odeur là ! De friture mélangé à du poisson ?

- Je ne la sens pas, s'exclama mon père en regardant les tables autour pour voir si un plat correspondait.

Ma mère fronça les sourcils et me dit :

- Tu dois être dans ta période hormonale pour être sensible à cette odeur, je la sens moi aussi mais à peine.

Et là, paf, je fus toute rouge d'un coup. Pas qu'elle est parlée des règles devant mon père, je m'en fichais de ça mais qu'elle ait dit « hormonale » c'était également des symptômes de grossesses au deuxième mois. Je comprenais à présent le regard de Ginny qui m'avait dit en fait de me taire mais idiote comme j'étais, je n'avais pas pensé à m'arrêter. La rouquine se mordit les lèvres et essaya d'enchainer :

- Et sinon, vous venez souvent faire du ski ici ?

Et la conversation s'enchaina. J'étais encore toute rouge et ma mère me regardait étrangement pendant que je buvais un verre d'eau. La soirée commençait bien. Un beau français vint alors nous voir et je sus qu'il avait fait de l'effet à Ginny vu comment elle fut déstabilisée. Amusée, je reconnaissais mon ami Martin qui depuis quelques années déjà je voyais quand je venais ici en vacance. C'était aussi un sorcier, un jeune homme de Beauxbâtons et à vrai dire c'était vrai qu'il était mignon avec sa chevelure brune et ses yeux bleus.

- Hermione ! Comment vas-tu ? Content que tu sois là, quand j'ai vu arriver tes parents sans toi au début de la semaine j'étais déçu mais t'es venu avec une très belle amie en tout cas.

Et hop, la rouquine avait à présent son visage accordé à ses cheveux de feu.

- Oh je ne raterais jamais une occasion de passer mes vacances de Noel ici Martin tu le sais bien, et oui c'est Ginny Weasley qui est aussi comme nous. Ginny, voici Martin Duprès.

- Enchanté, fit-elle d'une petite voix avec un sourire.

- Trop mignonne ! s'exclama t'il en riant.

Ça me faisait bizarre de voir Ginny aussi gênée mais c'était amusant. La soirée continua, mon père proposa même à Martin de se joindre à notre table et il s'assit aux côtés de la dernière des Weasley. J'étais contente de leur rapprochement et espérait que ça finirait en quelque chose de bien pour eux deux car je les adorais et ils allaient bien ensemble. La commande fut prise et alors qu'on nous servait mon père me proposa de l'alcool.

- Allé Hermione, tu es bientôt majeur et pourquoi pas prendre une goutte d'alcool en cette soirée ?

- Euh.. tu sais papa, pas ce soir mais peut être un autre jour..

- Ce n'est que pour un verre Mione', s'exclama Martin en rigolant.

Ginny se mordit les lèvres tout en me regardant affolée puis je fis :

- Non mais..

- Oui chéri, tu vas pas la forcé à boire de l'alcool, après tout elle fait ce qu'elle veut même si comme dit Martin ce n'est qu'un verre d'alcool.

Un silence vint après les mots de ma mère et je n'osais pas la regarder, mon père se résilia puis elle enchaina.

- Ta robe te va très bien Hermione mais je trouve que tu t'es un peu enrobée non ?

OH OH... Alerte, alerte ! Houston nous avons un problème ! Ginny toujours avec cet air affolé sur son visage que je prendrais bien en photo si le moment n'était pas autant dramatique. Enfin je dis dramatique mais mon père et Martin continuaient de parler de sport.

- Euh je ne sais pas, je..

- Mais si, tes seins ont un peu gonflé je trouve et.. attend que je touche, ici là..

Elle vint poser sa main droite sur mon ventre et le regarda. Je ne répondais pas, Ginny était limite prête à exploser, moi j'étais déjà dans un état second de l'agonisation. Elle remonta son regard et le planta dans le mien. Je pus y lire de la dureté dans son regard, elle savait. Mais comment elle pouvait le savoir ? Car même s'il y avait eu des indices ça n'en avait été que des petits et puis.. Enfin elle me faisait limite peur malgré qu'il n'y avait pas de colère dedans. Elle se leva alors d'un coup et prit la serviette qu'elle avait sur les genoux au par avant pour la poser d'un geste sec sur la table. Elle toisa mon père, puis moi et enfin Ginny.

- Félicitation Hermione. 17 ans ? 17 ans, wow.

Mon père et Martin ne comprenaient pas.

- Que se passe-t'il Meredith ?

Ta fille Edward ! Ta fille ! Elle est enceinte.

- Mais non elle ne peut pas être enceinte, elle est encore trop jeune qu'est-ce que tu racontes..

- A parce que tu crois qu'on ne peut pas être enceinte avant d'être majeur ?

- C'est encore une enfant Meredith…

- Arrête un peu de la défendre à tout prix et regarde là un peu. Ce n'est plus ta petite fille Edward, elle a grandit, elle est belle, elle ne boit pas d'alcool car elle attend un bébé, elle a ses hormones qui travaillent et n'a pas put supporter cette odeur pourtant fine tout à l'heure de la friture de poisson et elle mange comme quatre ! A ton avis, pourquoi a-t-elle hésité à venir nous voir et passer des vacances avec nous ce Noël ? Réfléchit un peu.

Un silence plana sur la table pendant que Ginny vint me prendre la main et que mon père et Martin me toisait. Ma mère toujours fulminante restait debout. Moi je ne disais rien, laissant juste échapper quelques larmes silencieuses. J'avais honte. Honte de les décevoir. Mon père fronçait les sourcils tout en me regardant, il cherchait dans mon regard la réponse et sans mot ni geste il comprit que ce que disait sa femme était vrai.

- Quand va-t'elle être enfin normale ? QUAND ? s'exclama ma mère.

- Calme-toi Meredith.

- Que je me calme ? que je me calme ? j'en ai marre de passer en second Edward, même en troisième !

- Ne dit pas de bêtises..

- Ce n'est que la simple vérité ! fit elle d'un ton hystérique. Tu n'as jamais put l'oublier ta Jane ! Jamais ! je n'étais que la remplaçante et depuis qu'elle a grandit elle lui ressemble comme deux gouttes d'eau et je le sais !

Je ne comprenais plus rien du tout. Mon père avait levé son regard vers ma mère et ne disait rien. Elle était prête à exploser et tout casser.

- Quand vas-tu lui dire Edward ? Moi je veux lui dire maintenant, je ne veux pas cette responsabilitée d'avoir une « fausse » fille enceinte déjà à dix-sept ans. Je ne suis pas ta mère Hermione, je ne l'ai jamais été malgré les photos que tu as put voir et c'est vraiment un soulagement de te le dire. Je suis passée pour la remplaçante toute ma vie et maintenant j'en ai marre. Je te quitte Edward, j'en ai fini avec tout ça ! Finit !

Et elle posa son alliance sur sa serviette et s'en alla après avoir prit sa veste. Mon père ne dit rien, il posa ses coudes sur la table et mit sa tête dans ses mains avant de soupirer longuement. Je ne savais pas à ce moment si c'était un soupire de soulagement ou au contraire de dépression qu'il venait de pousser. Moi j'étais toute retournée, beaucoup d'émotions pour cette soirée à vrai dire. Il joignit alors ses mains et posa son regard sur moi. La touche bienveillante régnait encore dans ses yeux et j'en étais un peu rassurée.

- Depuis quand ?

- Sept semaines

- Consentante ?

- Euh.. oui.

Après tout ce n'était pas un viol.

- Qui est le père ?

- Tu connais pas..

- Qui est le père. Je veux un nom

- Mark Wilson, un poufsouffle.

Ginny fronça les sourcils, oui j'avais inventé ! Mais je n'allais pas annoncer un nom qu'il connaissait sinon il allait le rechercher puis il n'y a aucun Mark Wilson à poufsouffle et le temps qu'il fasse son enquête, j'aurais déjà accouchée et serait mariée avec six enfants.

- Tu le garde n'est-ce pas ?

- Oui.

- Es-tu consciente des conséquences ?

- Oui

- Courage ma fille.

Et voilà, je pleurais. Il se leva et vint près de moi pour me prendre dans ses bras. Notre étreinte dura quelques minutes où il me souffla :

- Désolé de ne pas t'avoir dit pour ta mère.

- Je ne t'en veux pas mais parle moi d'elle.

Il ne répondit pas, s'asseyant à ma droite à la place qu'occupé Meredith juste avant et commença :

- Elle était une très belle femme, tu lui ressembles beaucoup d'ailleurs que ce soit niveau physique ou caractère. Toujours souriante, très douce et rayonnante de bonheur. C'était une sorcière. Elle fut attaquée à peine deux mois après que tu sois née par d'autres sorciers.

Il fouilla dans sa poche et en tira une photo. Elle représentait mon père, ma mère et moi bébé. Elle était magnifique et comme mon père l'avait décrite : rayonnait de bonheur. Quelques larmes coulèrent sur mes joues de la voir. Je m'étais si souvent demandé pourquoi Meredith ne m'aimait pas comme une mère et son enfant. J'avais ma réponse.

- Et pour tout te dire, nous t'avons eu à nos dix-sept ans, fit mon père avec une moue amusée bien que ça le dérangeait.

- Oh, s'exclama Ginny.

La rouquine et le français s'étaient tut devant toute la scène familiale et semblaient reprendre vie. Le serveur vint nous débarrasser nos plats et nous partîmes alors nous promener sur la terrasse de l'hôtel. Mon père me laissa pour aller voir si Meredith n'avait pas fait n'importe quoi dans la chambre puis je laissais Ginny et Martin seuls. Malgré qu'ils avaient passé peu de temps ce soir ensemble, ils s'étaient considérablement rapprochés et j'étais sur que quelque chose commençait entre eux deux.

Je remontais alors dans ma chambre, toute chamboulée. Mon père l'avait bien prit, ma mère s'était révélé ne pas l'être et j'avais était constamment stressé tout au long de la soirée. Ma mère était une sorcière, voilà qui expliquait mon don malgré qu'il y est des enfants de moldu pouvant l'être mais, ça me rassurait un peu et j'allais entreprendre des recherches sur elle.

Le lendemain, alors que je me levais un peu tard dans la matinée, quelqu'un toqua à ma porte. Me levant en m'enveloppant de ma couverture je vins ouvrir, les cheveux ayant fait la fête sans moi cette nuit et la bouche pateuse. Une superbe image de moi n'est-ce pas ? En tout cas, alors que j'ouvrais la porte de la chambre un clic retentit et un flash m'aveugla. Je plissais alors les yeux douloureusement et entendit :

- Oh désolé ma chérie t'étais pas encore réveillée.

Mon père et ses fameuses photos. C'était sa passion, il aurait put même être photographe professionnel mais il avait choisit dentiste.. « wahouu ». Bref, il continua :

- Tu peux pas savoir là, mais tu ressembles terriblement à ta mère le réveil.

- Charmant, répliquai-je avec une pointe de sarcasme qui le fit rire.

- Je voulais venir te voir avant mon départ..

- Ton départ ?

- Oui, Meredith veut rentrer en Angleterre et faire les papiers au plus tôt pour sortir de notre vie, faut surtout qu'ils lui lancent quelque chose pour pas qu'elle parle de ta particularité à tout le monde donc vaut mieux y aller au plus vite.

- D'accord je vois, désolé d'avoir gâcher ton weekend et ton mariage papa..

- Oh ne t'inquiètes pas, je suis heureux de savoir que j'aurais bientôt un petit fils ou une petite fille. Même si cela me gêne que tu ai fait la même érreur que nous, regarde ou nous en sommes ! Finalement ma fille est une merveilleuse jeune femme et bien élevée donc je suis sûr que tu sauras faire de même avec ton enfant.

- Merci papa.

- Sache que je suis là d'accord et je veux avoir des nouvelles, beaucoup plus qu'avant, prend bien soins de toi également et tiens…

Il mit sa main dans sa poche et chercha quelque chose, avant d'en sortir une clef de coffre ressemblant à celles d'un coffre de la banque au chemin de traverse. J'en fus toute surprise et il me la donna :

- Tiens, c'est le coffre de ta mère, je pense que tu sais comment faire pour y accéder, moi-même je n'y ai pas touché tout au long de ma vie pour que tu hérites de tout.

- Oh merci papa.

- Oh mais de rien, je te fais confiance pour savoir quoi faire avec cet argent.

Il vint me prendre dans ses bras et encore une fois une larme s'échappa. Qu'est-ce que je pleurais en ce moment ! Ce n'était pourtant pas dans mes habitudes mais encore une fois je mettais ça sur le dos des hormones. Il s'en alla et il nous resta alors deux jours complets pour profiter de la région et Martin. D'ailleurs celui-ci vint nous rejoindre à midi alors que nous étions entrain de manger.

- Bonjour demoiselles…

Il vint me faire la bise et déposer un bisou sur la joue de Ginny. Je souris, tout en pensant à Ron qui aurait vu rouge s'il aurait été ici avec nous.

- Bien dormi ? Je vous propose de se faire une petite journée de shopping aujourd'hui, ma mère m'a laisser le champ libre pour acheter n'importe quoi et tu pourrais en profiter Hermione pour tes affaires de grossesse ?

- Oh, je ne veux pas que ta mère paie tout Martin

- Tu sais bien qu'elle t'adore ! Et puis c'est elle-même qui me l'a dit de nous laisser acheter n'importe quoi.

Martin avait des parents extrêmement riches et très aimants. Ils possédaient quasiment tous les magasins des environs et même d'ailleurs et venaient justement ici tous les hivers. C'était un couple mythique car c'était un des seuls couple ayant été un Gryffondor et une Serpentarde. Pourquoi avaient-ils envoyé Martin à BeauxBâtons alors qu'ils avaient fait leur scolarité à Poudlard ? Aucune idée.

- On va s'éclater, aller dit oui ! me fit Martin avec des yeux d'hippogriffe larmoyants.

Je jetais un coup d'œil à Ginny d'un air amusé et elle me sourit. J'acquiesçais alors en disant :

- Pas trop non plus hein, je veux pas ruiner ta mère..

- Oh ne t'inquiète pas pour ça

- Tu dis ça, mais t'as jamais vu deux filles faire les magasins avec de l'argent en illimité toi..

- Mmh, ça parait effectivement dangereux..

- Oh beaucoup oui, concluais-je avec un ton malicieux.

Nous passâmes alors la fin de la journée à aller dans les boutiques, je tombais même sur plusieurs magasins pour femmes enceintes et m'acheta toutes sortes d'habits pour les mois à venir. On s'amusa à essayer quelques vêtements également, surtout Ginny et Martin et j'en profitais pour les prendre en photo lorsqu'ils étaient habillés n'importe comment. La soirée fut passée ensemble, je les laissai plus tard tout deux puis le lendemain on fit un peu de ski mais on resta surtout devant la cheminée à parler avec un chocolat chaud. Ces deux journées ont étés assez reposantes et conviviales. Martin nous fit part de son projet de venir à Poudlard mais aucun de nous ne savaient s'il pouvait se faire transférer en cours d'année. Il voulait être au plus proche de Ginny et ils s'embrassèrent même lorsque le moment fut de partir. Je trouvais ça mignon, ils étaient mignon ensemble tous les deux et j'espérais * oui je me répète * qu'ils finiraient en un beau couple.

Bien habillées, armées de gants, bonnets et revêtues de notre uniforme. A midi pile du vingt-cinq décembre alors, nos gants redevinrent des Portoloins et nous fumes ramenés à Poudlard après un léger signe de la main envers un Martin blasé. A notre arrivée on atterrit tête la première dans la neige assez violemment. En se relevant je fus même prit de vertiges et me rattrapa au bras le plus proche qui se révéla être celui de Neville. Il me sourit en me demandant :

- Est-ce que ça va ?

J'acquiesçais, ça faisait longtemps que je ne l'avais pas vu et ni même parler. Regardant autour de nous, je vis Ginny se relever également puis nous marchâmes en direction du château. Me tenant toujours à Neville, je lui fis :

- Alors Neville, tu passes tes vacances ici maintenant ?

- Euh oui, je préfère ici qu'être avec ma grand-mère à vrai dire..

On acquiesça. Ginny demanda alors :

- Raconte-nous tous, il s'est passé des choses en notre absence ?

Il sembla mal à l'aise puis répondit :

- Ben, il a des murmures de partout sur toi Hermione puis je crois que c'est tout..

- Oh d'accord, répondit Ginny.

- Ah si ! Il y a autre chose, l'équipe de Gryffondor est en danger.

- Comment ça ? Pourquoi ? s'inquiéta Ginny

- Harry ne joue plus.

- Comment ça il ne joue plus ? demandai-je en fronçant les sourcils.

- Je sais pas, on dit qu'il ne veux plus voler, on ne sait pas où il se trouve la plupart du temps et il ne participe plus aux entrainements..

La merde. Mais qu'est-ce que tu fou Harry ? Bon d'accord j'étais en colère contre lui, mais je ne comprenais pas pourquoi il avait arrêté de jouer. Je fus triste pour lui. Ginny me lança un regard qui voulait dire en gros « merde » et je baissais le regard pour me concentrer sur autre chose.. Là ou je mettais les pieds par exemple. Je pouvais me révéler être une grande maladroite à vrai dire. De plus, c'était extrêmement glissant. Je gravis les marches pour entrer dans le hall du château quand j'aperçus une chevelure blonde plus loin devant moi. Je l'aurais reconnu entre mille mais je ne l'appela pas pour autant et continua ma route. Avant de tourner à droite pour prendre les escaliers, je laissa vaguer mon regard dans la direction où il partait. C'était les cachots. Il y descendait. Apparemment il y était reparti. Une pointe de déception vint se loger en moi mais après tout c'était normal.

* * *

J'espère que ce nouveau chapitre vous a plut. Si vous avez une quelconque question ou impression n'hésitez pas et n'oubliez pas : la rewiew c'est gratuit, vite et ça fait plaisir (a) :D

Avya.


	5. Changements et inquiétudes

**Disclamer :** A JK Rowling, tout lui appartient. Le reste c'est quelques ingrédients à ma sauce.

**Résumé : **Hermione souffre d'une maladie spécial, personne ne devine ce dont il est question mais à force, faudra se rendre à l'évidence qu'elle est bien enceinte. De qui ? A elle de nous le dire. Une histoire à être dans les annales de Poudlard mes amis !

**Titre :** 05. Changements et inquiétudes

Quelques détails à préciser pour la suite de cette histoire : Voldemort n'est plus vivant, c'est lors de la sixième année d'Harry que tout s'est passé. Mais ça ne veut pas dire que tout le monde est gentil tout beau ).

**Rewiews :** Merci beaucoup beaucoup pour vos rewiews ! voilà la suite, j'espère que ça vous plaira ;) J'ai éssayé de faire vite :p (a)

* * *

**8****ème**** semaine.**

Ce matin, j'entame ma huitième semaine. Je suis contente, les nausées sont parties même si je me sens un peu enrobée. Enfin rien de trop voyant, pas encore non mais je sais pas... J'aime me placer devant un miroir pour observer l'allure de mon ventre. Disons qu'il s'est un peu mit en mode « je rebondis vers le bas » sans croire non plus à une grossesse. Ce serait comme si j'avais passé deux jours à manger raclette sur raclette ou chocolat sur chocolat. Je souris, ça ne m'arrivais plus aussi souvent qu'avant de sourire. J'étais différente, j'avais changée, je le savais. Je n'étais plus la Hermione d'avant que tout le monde connait, j'étais plus mure, mature disons et… insouciante du regard des autres et s'occupant plus de moi-même. A vrai dire, c'est vrai que certains regards avaient le don de passablement m'énerver mais j'assumais. J'assumais mon nouveau « moi » quitte à envoyer balader méchamment les gens étant trop imposants avec leurs questions débiles.

Oh bien sûr, il n'y en avait pas beaucoup qui osaient venir me voir, encore moins qui osaient venir et en plus me demander des choses sur ma grossesse. Les questions les plus récurrentes que tous se posaient c'était « c'est vraiment sûr qu'elle est enceinte ? Hermione la gryffondor ? » Pauvre petits, ils ont toujours cette image de moi dans la bibliothèque et super sérieuse. Une autre question que tout le monde se posait, moi y comprit « mais qui est-donc le père ? ». C'était un problème vraiment qui me squattait les méninges car je ne savais même pas par où chercher pour trouver mes réponses, je ne devais que laissait faire le temps et à vrai dire je n'étais pas du tout patiente. Le pire c'est qu'avec le gros mensonge que j'avais sortit à mon père sur l'identité du garçon, ça avait eu des répercutions à Poudlard. En effet, moi qui pensait qu'il n'aurait voulut que le nom, il s'était révéler qu'il avait voulut parler à l'infirmière du château pour en savoir plus sur mon état et dans la discussion avait lâché « Mark Wilson ». Vous me direz : oui et alors ? Bah tout simplement, alors que j'allais voir Ginny dans le parc, Pomfresh m'avait prit à part mais à part dans le couloir. Et oui, elle n'avait pas put m'emmener dans son bureau ? Apparemment non. Farouchement et avec excitation tel une gamine elle m'avait alors questionné :

- Hermione, qui est ce Mark Wilson ?

Voilà qu'elle n'avait pas fait attention et qu'à nos côtés se trouvait justement un groupe de filles ne jurant que sur les scoops. De bouches à oreilles l'information était passée comme quoi j'avais un lien avec un mystérieux Mark Wilson et qu'il serait surement le père de l'enfant que j'attendais. Joyeux n'est-ce pas ? J'avais limite incendier l'infirmière sur place alors et elle s'était excusée, toute rouge. J'avais jugé bon alors de lui préciser qu'il n'existait pas mais c'était maintenant trop tard.

Je m'étais replonger dans ma lecture du bouquin sur la jeune fille était enceinte à Poudlard et avait eu le plaisir de voir qu'elle n'écrivait pas illisiblement. C'était simple à lire, ce n'était pas un cours non plus évidemment mais elle parlait de ses journées de temps en temps, y marquait quelques notes personnelles comme « Eviter à Corneflus, il se doute de quelque chose ». J'imaginais souvent les noms des gens qu'elle citait à la place de mes amis, c'était assez divertissant. De temps en temps elle marquait ses appréhensions. A la différence de moi-même, elle ne se souciait pas de qui était le père, elle devait surement déjà savoir qui c'était. En tout cas, elle aimait son enfant, elle parlait de ses ressentit avec une telle dose d'amour envers sa progéniture que ça en était émouvant. J'aurais bien aimé découvrir qui c'était et même peut être lui parler mais elle ne laissait nulle part la marque de son nom ou prénom. De temps en temps on pouvait lire « il me manque » ou encore « mes parents m'ont voudrons si je me marie avec lui ». Elle devait être à l'époque dans un grand tourment et j'aurais aimé savoir la fin de l'histoire à vrai dire car le carnet s'arrêtait au bout d'une semaine après l'accouchement. Je m'étais vraiment plongé dans ce carnet et lorsque je relevai la tête, je me rendis compte que j'avais loupé le repas.

Allant manger un bout, je descendais par la suite le château pour me rendre au terrain de Quidditch. Bien chaudement habillée, je m'installais alors dans les gradins, à l'ombre là ou on ne pouvait pas me voir du terrain. C'était un rituel, je venais souvent ici pour regarder l'entrainement des Gryffondors. Il y avait Ginny, puis Ron, et Harry. Lui, je ne l'avais pas croisé depuis longtemps et mon meilleur ami me manquait. Bien sûr je lui en avais voulut de l'épisode avec Drago et j'avais été décontenancé lors de son baiser plus tôt encore. Mais j'avais besoin de sa présence, vraiment.

Assise dans les tribunes, je m'étais mit dans un coin reculé pour ne pas qu'on me voit. J'espérais qu'il me se montre oui, j'espérais le voir. Rien que le voir. J'avais besoin de lui. Malheureusement, bien que je fusse attentive, aucunes trace de lui. Que ce soit dans les airs, à terre ou dans les autres tribunes. Si au moins j'avais pensé qu'il pouvait se trouvait derrière moi, je ne l'aurais pas cherché autant. C'est un mouvement de tête sur mon manteau qui s'était mal empêtré derrière moi qui me fis part de la présence du brun. Je restais sans bougée, le fixant, limite la bouche ouverte. Il était encore plus dans l'ombre que moi et je ne le distinguais à peine mais je savais que c'était lui. Son regard émeraude était sur moi et ça m'en donnait des frissons. Je laissais échapper :

- Harry…

Il ne répondit pas, ne fit aucun geste ni bruit puis au bout d'une dizaine de secondes, il se leva et entreprit de s'en aller. Oh non ! Il n'allait pas partir comme ça sans un mot ! Je me levais alors avec hâte et le rejoignit un peu trop précipitamment qui m'entraina à ce que je vacille. Heureusement, il fut là pour me rattraper et je sentis ses mains froides à travers mes gants. Plongeant mon regard dans le sien, il me fit :

- Fais attention à toi.

Puis se détourna. Je m'exclamais alors :

- Harry !

Il se retourna, son visage était terne et je ne le reconnaissais plus. Je m'avançai alors vers lui et sans lui demander ou autre, je le pris dans mes bras. Je le serra alors, fort, fort, aussi fort que je pouvais. Je le voulais auprès de moi car j'avais besoin de lui malgré tout. Après quelques secondes, il vint poser ses bras autour de ma taille, acceptant l'enlacement. Doucement, fragilement même je lui demandais :

- Ne m'ignore plus s'il te plait.

J'étais compliqué n'est-ce pas ? J'avais crié à tout Poudlard que je ne voulais plus avoir de contact avec lui ou même Drago mais pourtant j'avais besoin d'eux, d'Harry surtout à ce moment là. Il avait toujours été à mes côtés et le perdre me faisait un mal fou. Je le relâchais, triturant mes doigts avec le regard baissé :

- Je, j'ai besoin de toi Harry. Tu me manques terriblement.

Il ne dit rien, cela me rendait triste. Quand je releva la tête je le vis les yeux fermés. Il était mal, le teint presque transparent, les lèvres violettes et sèches, il avait les paupières sombres. Je portais alors une main sur sa joue et la découvrit gelée. Depuis combien de temps était-il là à se geler ? J'en fus affolée alors et prit ma baguette pour lui insufflé un peu de chaleur. Malheureusement ce sort fonctionnait en prenant ma chaleur pour lui donner et petit à petit je me fatiguais en refroidissant. Il m'attrapa le poignet pour me faire arrêter et je vis qu'il avait reprit des couleurs. J'entendis alors sa voix qui était assez enrouée.

- Rentrons.

Il n'avait pas dit « rentre » ou « je rentre » il avait dit pour nous deux ! J'acquiesçais et nous descendîmes des tribunes. Je m'emparai alors de sa main inconsciemment, comme si j'avais peur de le perdre et qu'il parte encore une fois. Le trajet fut silencieux et alors qu'on arriva dans le Hall sous des regards interrogateurs de certains et surpris d'autres, je l'emmenai à mes appartements. Bien vite beaucoup sauraient que j'avais été aperçue aux côtés d'Harry et surtout main dans la main. Je ne m'en souciai guère et en entrant dans l'appartement je le laissai s'asseoir sur un des canapés en lui offrant une couverture. Je vins m'asseoir dans celui d'en face, armée également de quoi me réchauffé après m'être enlevé mon manteau et mes gants.

- Pourquoi Hermione ?

Sa question m'avait surprise, pourquoi quoi ?

- Pourquoi ne m'en as-tu pas parlé avant ?

- Parce que je ne savais pas comment t'en parler.

- Cela fait des années que nous n'avons pas de secrets l'un pour l'autre, que nous sommes proches et du jour au lendemain nous sommes au point qu'on ne sait pas ce que devient l'autre, comment il va et même si t'as encore une importance à ses yeux.

- Je tiens à toi Harry.

- Je tiens à toi aussi Hermione, j'aurais juste voulut que tu me le dises avant..

- Je ne dis rien. C'est vrai j'aurais put lui dire avant.

- Tu m'as déstabilisé Harry, encore plus que tous les autres lorsque tu m'as avoué tes sentiments et je ne savais pas comment me comporter, quand je vous ai vu toi et Drago vous engueuler devant tout le monde, j'ai pas put accepté ça.

- Je suis désolé Mione.

Ce surnom me réchauffa le cœur.

- Tu me manques Harry et je ne veux pas perdre la relation que l'on avait avant.

- Je serais toujours là pour toi, sache-le, mais sache aussi que je vais devoir prendre un petit peu de temps pour m'habituer au fait que tu ne veuilles pas de moi.

- Ce n'est pas que je ne veux pas de toi Harry ! Mais comprend-le, je t'ai toujours considérer comme mon meilleur ami, comme un frère et je n'avais jamais réfléchit à de possibles sentiments. Evidemment que nous sommes proches, mais faut que je fasse le point avec moi-même et ma vie avant…

Un silence s'imposa. Il acquiesça. J'étais contente qu'il le prenne bien. Il me demanda :

- Malfoy ne t'as pas fait de mal ?

- Hein ? Quoi ? Oh mais... Harry, Drago ne s'est pas mal comporté avec moi, il… il a changé tu sais. Ce n'est plus le même, on doit lui donner une seconde chance je crois.

- Une seconde chance ? Tu es sérieuse Hermione ?

- Complètement.

- Mais qui était-donc cette fille qui nous a balancé à la tête qu'elle ne voulait plus de nous dans sa vie y a quelques temps ?

- La même qui vous veut dans sa vie et qui ne peux pas vivre sans vous.

- Tu ne peux pas vivre sans Malfoy et moi ?

- Effectivement, concluais-je, nous n'avons pas un lien aussi fort que nous l'avons-nous deux, avec Drago, mais je sais que c'est quelqu'un de bien et avec qui je pense pouvoir construire quelque chose de bien pour plus tard. Quelque chose de beau comme cette amitié qui nous lie tous les trois avec Ron…

Harry ne dit rien mais n'acquiesça pas pour autant.

- Fais juste attention à toi.

- Oui papa… répondis-je d'un ton enfantin.

Il attrapa le coussin à côté de lui et me le balança alors à la figure. Eh ! C'est pas du jeu ! Et puis d'abord on ne frappe pas une femme enceinte !

* * *

**10****ème**** semaine**

Est-ce que les choses allaient mieux ? Oui, ça allait un peu mieux. Les cours ont reprit depuis deux semaines maintenant et à présent tous les élèves sont à Poudlard donc encore plus de regards sur moi et sur mon ventre. Harry et moi on se reparle, c'est presque comme avant. Evidemment il y a quelques petits regards qui ne trompent pas, il est toujours amoureux mais j'espère que ça va aller pour lui. Je ne lui ai pas répondu non ni oui pour le fait d'être amoureuse de lui, après tout j'en savais rien du tout j'avais en ce moment la tête ailleurs et surtout je ne savais pas décrire ce que je ressentais à vrai dire. Je n'avais jamais osé demander à Harry si c'était lui dans la salle de bain, l'autre soir.

Mon ventre s'était arrondi, toujours un peu plus légèrement et si je mettais quelque chose de moulant, qui me collait au corps, on pourrait aisément voir mon ventre de femme enceinte. Un petit bidon, mais un bidon quand même. Faudrais même bientôt que j'aille faire une échographie et rien que ça j'en étais toute excitée.

**11****ème**** semaine**

C'est vendredi ! Les cours me fatiguent de plus en plus, mon ventre s'est bien arrondit même sous un pull et à présent tout le monde est sur de ma grossesse. Je suis allée prendre mon repas à la Grande Salle. J'avais reprit cette habitude, de temps en temps manger là-bas avec Ginny, Harry et Ron. Bon bien sûr j'avais droit à quelques questions mais bon. Ron l'avait très mal prit que j'étais enceinte et pour tout dire la première semaine il ne me parla même plus. Je trouvais ça assez idiot puis finalement il est revenu comme si de rien était. On a jamais eu de très grosses discutions et puis bon, il avait rien à dire. Il se faisait tard, je leur avais tenu compagnie dans la salle commune des gryffondors pour la soirée puis j'étais partie. Harry avait tenu pour m'accompagné mais Ginny avait réussi à le faire rester, il pouvait se montrer trop collant pour ma sécurité... Après tout personne ne m'attaquerait non ? ça, c'est ce que je pensais, mais arrivé le cinquième étage j'aperçus un poufsouffle au loin les bras croisés semblant attendre quelqu'un et ayant surtout une lueur malveillante dans le regard.

Fronçant les sourcils je passais devant lui sans un mot ni un regard mais plus loin m'attendis alors cinq serpentards. Trois de sixième année et deux de septième. Je les connaissais de vue, de réputation, et à vrai dire ce n'était pas les plus gentils. Ils me barrèrent le passage.

-Bonsoir la Sang-de-Bourbe..

- Et c'est reparti', lançais-je avec une pointe d'agacement dans la voix.

- On ne m'avait pas appelé comme ça depuis longtemps.

- J'en ai rien à faire des petits merdeux comme vous, dégagez de mon passage, annonçais-je en plantant mon regard dans le septième année en face de moi, étant surement le chef.

Il eut un petit rire et je leva les yeux au ciel. Deux garçons vinrent se placé derrière moi en m'attrapant les bras pour me mobilisé et j'essaya de m'en enlever.

- Je n'ai jamais eu la chance de pouvoir me faire une femme enceinte, commença le septième année.

- Tu n'as plutôt jamais eu l'occasion de te faire une femme dans ta vie… répliquais-je avec un fin sourire malgré les circonstances.

Ce ne fut qu'après que je réalisais les paroles du Serpentard. C'était dégoutant, qu'il puisse penser se faire une femme enceinte quoi. Il me frappa, me donnant un coup de point et me donna envie de vomir. Alors qu'il déposait ses mains sur moi et que je me mettais à crier, une détonation retentie et tous les garçons autour s'envolèrent pour se prendre le mur et retomber mollement et douloureusement au sol. Je fermais les yeux sous le choc de la détonation puis lorsque je les ré-ouvris, je m'aperçus alors que le Serpentard était collé au mur. Drago était en face de lui, une main à la gorge en le soulevant de quelques centimètres du sol. Il était dans une grande fureur, tel que je ne l'avais jamais vu comme ça et même à moi il me fit peur. Le bruit qu'il avait fait aller pas tarder à faire amener des professeurs et pourtant il restait là, à le fixer et lui faire mal le plus possible. D'un ton froid et dangereux il dit à son camarade de maison :

- Tu as de la chance que nous sommes à l'intérieur de Poudlard pour que je ne te tue pas de suite.

- Elle a de la chance que nous sommes à l'intérieur de Poudlard et que tu sois là surtout.

Je le vis resserrer encore plus sa poigne et lui mettre un coup de poing. Au loin j'entendis des pas précipités arriver.

- Essaye encore une fois de lui faire quelque chose et tu meurs Tyson.

Le fameux Tyson ne répondit pas, il était pâle et manquait d'air pour sortir une autre réplique. Drago le laissa alors et il tomba à terre, dans un état second. Puis alors qu'au bout du couloir on entendait les pas s'approcher, il m'attrapa la main et m'emmena vivement à l'autre bout du couloir. Aussi vite qu'on put, nous changeâmes d'étage et arrivant devant le tableau de mon aigle, la porte était déjà ouverte et prête à nous laisser entrer.

Je soufflai un bon coup, arrivée dans l'appartement et il partit dans la salle de bain aussitôt. Je le suivis et m'aperçut qu'il cherchait dans l'armoire à pharmacie. Fronçant les sourcils, je détaillais alors son visage mais il n'avait reçu aucuns coups. Me regardant dans le miroir je compris que je n'avais pas senti le sang coulé de ma lèvre fendue. Il ne m'avait pas loupé à vrai dire. Cela me faisait bizarre de me trouver dans la même pièce que Drago et j'en étais encore toute chamboulée. Moi qui pensais que personne dans Poudlard ne viendrait me chercher des emmerdes, c'était raté. Tel un expert alors, il sortit un produit et une compresse stérile. Je ne regardai pas vraiment ce qu'il fit mais me concentra surtout lorsqu'il se tourna vers moi pour me soigner. Sans mots, sans bruit et sans autre geste que pour me soigner, tout se déroula et me laissa perplexe.

- Pourquoi ? demandai-je alors, brisant le silence.

- Pourquoi quoi ?

Je cherchais son regard des yeux mais il restait concentré sur ma lèvre.

- Pourquoi es-tu venu me défendre, pourquoi étais-tu dans ce couloir au même moment, pourquoi est-ce que tu me soignes, pourquoi..

- Pourquoi ressens-tu toujours le besoin de poser des questions ? me coupa-t-il.

- Depuis Noël, nous n'avons plus aucun lien… commençais-je

- Et alors ? Parce qu'on ne s'est plus adressé la parole, tu crois que je t'ai oublié Hermione ?

Je ne répondis pas, il avait levé son regard vers le mien. Je ne sus quoi dire, j'encrais mon regard dans le sien et un lourd silence se fit. La tension qui régnait était presque palpable et il fit alors quelque chose dont je n'aurais même pas imaginé : ses lèvres vinrent toucher, caresser, gouter les miennes. Et merde qu'est-ce qui ce passait encore ? Etrangement je le laissai faire, fermant les yeux. Après tout j'étais tellement étonné que je n'osais pas bouger. Il sépara ses lèvres des miennes et je gardais les yeux clos. Un courant d'air passa et sans bruit, lorsque je rouvris les yeux, il n'était plus là.

**12****ème**** semaine**

A vrai dire, la scène de baiser avec le serpentard m'avait considérablement remué les méninges. C'était comme si cela m'avait donné un coup de fouet, donner le courage de réfléchir à mes sentiments et tout le truc compliqué que j'évite de penser depuis quelques semaines. Après tout comprenez-moi, j'ai une grossesse et les examens à passer en fin d'année, pas besoin de me mettre au point avec mon cœur, ça m'en donnerait mal à la tête et j'aurais droit à des nuits blanches. Enfin ça, c'est ce que je me disais avant, mais depuis que le blond m'avait embrassé, j'en étais toute retournée.. Jusqu'à me remettre en question par rapport à Harry aussi ! En bref, j'étais vraiment travaillée. Les profs allaient de plus en plus dans les cours bien difficiles et j'étais appelée partout.

Le point positif ? Depuis quelques jours j'étais passée au stade « boule d'énergie ». Encore avant, j'étais vite fatiguée, encore maintenant j'étais une vraie pile électrique… vous savez ces engins moldus qui débordent d'énergie, oui, vous devez voir,.. Ah ! Un autre point positif ! Drago était de retour à la « maison » ! Mcgonnagall avait décrété qu'il me faudrait bientôt un colocataire, juste au cas où et malgré que la tentation de prendre Ginny était grande, j'ai demandé le serpentard. Evidemment elle tirait une sale tête, mais elle n'a pas eu le choix d'accepter. Depuis son retour, nous sommes partis sur d'autres bases… plus douces disons. Aucun de nous deux n'a parlé de notre échange dans la salle de bain il y a quelques jours, mais tous deux nous comportions comme de bons amis, en plus ! il me fait à manger. Non mais vous y croyez vous ? Drago Malfoy cuisinier ? Au début j'avoue avoir été septique à gouter son plat, mais il s'était révélé être délicieux. Tant mieux.

Je sais je parle beaucoup mais ! il faut que je vous dise : j'arrive dans mon deuxième moi et il faudrait que j'aille squatté l'infirmerie une bonne matinée pour mes premières échographies.. Je stress un peu pour tout vous avouer, en plus, je ne sais pas qui prendre pour m'accompagner. Mcgonnagall m'a proposé de prendre un ami, je prendrais peut être Ginny.

**13 et 14****ème**** semaine**

Ça y est ! Mon ventre est gros. Enfin gros.. Arrondi quoi, mais bien arrondi ! Je suis toute joyeuse et sourit souvent. Parfois je m'imagine à quoi doit ressembler mon enfant et j'en ai même la chair de poule. Là, nous sommes en sortilèges, avec Flitwick et bien que bientôt je ne pourrais plus exercer de magie, j'en profite au maximum maintenant. Aujourd'hui c'est l'exercice pratique d'un sort pour rendre bourrique la personne que l'on vise pendant un temps de trente secondes. On s'exerce sur des petits canaris, bien que j'en aurais bien lancé un sur le serpentard de septième année que j'avais rencontré dans les couloirs la dernière fois. Mais je me retenais, Drago le faisait pour moi. Assit à ma gauche, il s'amusait à lancé des sorts en douce à son camarade de maison qui le rendait fou, rose ou encore trempé. J'en riais, pendant qu'Harry à ma droite faisait de même sur Ron assit plus bas. Harry et Drago avaient eu du mal à accepter la présence de l'autre au début, c'était largement compréhensible, mais ils étaient tombés sur une sorte d'accord pour se faire pardonner, me faire rire et ne jamais me laisser toute seule. C'était assez marrant, sauf lorsqu'ils me suivaient partout ce qui me rendait nerveuse. Je m'appliquai à lancé mon sort sur le canaris que je réussis avec facilité et c'est en riant de voir Tyson et Ron en tutu en même temps que je ressentis une douleur. Une vive douleur me prenant dans le bas ventre qui me fit plier en deux. Aussitôt, les deux garçons se tournèrent vers moi en s'inquiétant. Je voulais leur dire que tout allait bien, que ça allait passer mais ça m'en coupait le souffle et des larmes commencèrent à jaillirent. Que m'arrivait-il ? Est-ce que mon bébé souffrait ?

Très vite, Harry me souleva de ma chaise pendant que Drago prévenait le professeur et que l'on sortait tout trois de la classe. Dans ma douleur et avant d'être trop loin je vis les élèves aller à la porte et un d'eux lança :

- Elle va accoucher !

Au même moment j'eu envie de lui donner une baffe. Cela ne faisait que trois mois que j'étais enceinte abruti ! Dans sa course pour m'amener à l'infirmerie, ils n'arrêtèrent pas de me lancer des regards inquiets et soucieux.

- Va préparer un lit de libre, ordonna Harry à Drago

Le jeune blond acquiesça tout en courant pour arriver à l'avance et Harry ne faisait que me répéter :

- Ça va aller Hermione, ça va aller..

Des perles de sueur coulaient sur mon front pendant que je me mordais les lèvres violemment pour ne pas crier. J'avais peur, je pleurais, j'avais mal, et j'hurlais de l'intérieur.

En arrivant à l'infirmerie, la gérante des lieux montra une pièce à part à Harry pour qu'il aille m'y déposer. Du sang perlait de ma bouche et mes oreilles et je fus effrayée lorsque j'aperçus des plaies s'ouvrir petit à petit sur mon corps. On éjecta les deux garçons de la pièce et elle dut appeler d'urgence Sainte Mangouste.


	6. Cauchemars et surprise

**Disclamer :** A JK Rowling, tout lui appartient. Le reste c'est quelques ingrédients à ma sauce.

**Résumé : **Hermione souffre d'une maladie spéciale, personne ne devine ce dont il est question mais à force, faudra se rendre à l'évidence qu'elle est bien enceinte. De qui ? A elle de nous le dire. Une histoire à être dans les annales de Poudlard mes amis !

**Titre :** 06. Cauchemars et surprise

**Rewiews :** Merci beaucoup pour vos rewiews ! voilà la suite, j'espère que ça vous plaira ;)

Ce chapitre se fera tout en point de vue différent. Ça ne sera pas qu'Hermione qui parlera pour une fois, mais aussi les autres

* * *

**15****ème**** semaine **_pov Harry._

Une semaine, ça fait une semaine que Mione n'est plus à Poudlard. Une semaine que nous n'avons pas de nouvelles. Jeudi dernier, alors que nous étions en plein cours de sortilèges et que Malfoy et moi s'opérons à lancer des sorts « gentils » aux gens pour nous distraire et faire rire Hermione, elle avait d'un coup été prise de grosses douleurs au bas ventre et s'était alors pliée en deux. Je me souviens encore de l'expression de son visage si douloureux que je me remémore à chaque fois que j'y pense, dans les moindres détails. Cela me fait mal, rien que de me souvenir de cette scène, je ne pouvais pas agir et je ne savais pas quoi faire. Tout c'était passé si vite ! Je l'avais portée jusqu'à l'infirmerie et je me souvenais que même si elle était enceinte, j'avais eu l'impression de ne rien porter quasiment. Son expression sur le visage m'avait alarmé, j'avais dit à Malfoy de courir à l'infirmerie prévenir notre venue. Lorsqu'on arriva, l'infirmière me fit déposé Mione dans une pièce et depuis plus rien. Tous les matins je viens à l'infirmerie demander des nouvelles mais l'infirmière me dit ne pas en avoir. Apparemment elle a été amenée à Saint Mangouste et à vrai dire ça me fait peur. Pour elle, son bébé aussi. Elle me manque.

**16****ème**** semaine** _pov ginny_.

- HARRY ! Hermione est à Poudlard !

Je venais d'arrivée, essoufflée à ses côtés. Il était assit à table, c'était l'heure du déjeuner et dans ma grande discrétion j'avais éveillé pleins de murmures dans la Grande Salle. J'aperçus au loin Draco se lever et j'allais alors le rejoindre en passant la porte. Harry nous rejoint aussitôt suivit de Ron qui accourra également. Un lourd silence remplit d'impatience nous accompagna jusqu'à l'infirmerie. J'étais toute excitée, Hermione était de retour ! Du moins, j'avais entendu ça lorsque j'avais vu Pomfresh parler à Mcgonagall. J'espérais qu'elle allait bien, cela faisait deux semaines maintenant que nous n'avions pas eu de nouvelles d'elle. Arrivant à destination nous passâmes alors la porte tous à l'affut d'apercevoir notre amie mais elle n'était nulle part.

- Ginny… fit Harry

- Mais je t'assure ! j'ai entendu Pomfresh dire qu'elle était de retour !

A peine je finissais ma phrase que la porte de la pièce adjacente pour les grands malades s'ouvrait pour laisser passer Martin. Mon Martin ! Il avait l'air grave et je vins alors vers lui pour le prendre dans mes bras.

- Hey ! C'est qui lui ! Rugit mon frère

Je ne lui répondis pas, m'enlevant de ses bras Martin me fit :

- Elle est mal en point.

Je fronçais les sourcils, Draco et Harry s'approchèrent de moi pendant que Ron, vexé s'en aller en claquant la porte. Qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait être susceptible parfois alors qu'on ne lui répondait pas !

- Comment ça se fait que tu sois ici ?

- Dès que j'ai apprit que Mione était à sainte Mangouste, j'ai demandé à mes parents d'aller la voir puis ils m'ont laissé la permission définitive de pouvoir finir mes études ici.

- On sait ce qu'elle a ? demanda le serpentard.

Martin leva les yeux vers lui, ne sachant pas s'il devait le dire ou pas mais acquiesça finalement et répondit :

- Un abruti lui a lancé un sort de magie noire.

Je fus en colère, tout comme Harry et Draco.

- Lequel ? demanda ce dernier.

- On ne sait pas exactement..

- Les symptômes ! demanda Draco

- Plusieurs plaies qui apparaissent d'on ne sait où et qui ne peuvent se soigner que par la façon moldue, si on lui lance un sort de guérison ça accentue les plaies. De plus, on pense qu'il y a une action au niveau de l'esprit.

- Oh merde, lâcha Draco.

- Apparemment il connaissait ce sort vu le froncement de sourcil qu'il avait, il semblait se triturer les méninges.

- Pour qu'elle soit à Poudlard c'est qu'ils ont réussit à la soigné non ? demanda Harry.

- Pas exactement.. avoua Martin, il n'y a plus de plaies mais elle est dans le coma, son sommeil est agité comme si elle était prise de violents cauchemars, elle souffre.

Un silence vint et je m'approchais alors de la porte pour y entrer.

**Le même jour** _pov Draco_.

La rouquine entra, je la suivis de près. Je connaissais le sort qu'il lui avait été lancé, mon père m'en avait expliqué le procécus étant enfant autrefois. C'était un sort horrible et ma gorge se serrait, j'avais peur pour elle. Jamais avant cette année je n'aurais crut qu'un jour je pourrais tant avoir peur pour une personne outre ma mère, et surtout peur pour Hermione Granger. En entrant, on la découvrit allongée, les yeux fermés sur un lit. Elle était recouverte d'un drap blanc et ses cheveux étaient éparpillés tout autour de son visage ce qui lui donnait une image assez angélique. Elle avait le teint extrêmement pâle et les lèvres violettes. Elle semblait calme mais tellement fragile que ça m'en donna des frissons. Si je trouve le gars qui lui a lancé ce sort, je le tue. Foi de Malfoy !

Je m'approchais d'elle silencieusement, son ventre se voyait sous les couvertures et j'esquissais un sourire, heureux qu'elle n'ait pas fait une fausse couche. Je me penchais alors vers elle sans me soucier des gens autour de moi et lui déposait alors un baiser sur le front en lui soufflant dans l'oreille : « je te promets que je te sors de ce cauchemars bientôt »

**Le même jour** _pov Hermione_.

Je marche, continuellement depuis un bon bout de temps. Je suis à bout de souffle et je me sens morte. Je suis seule, dans ce désert aride ou je ne vois pas l'horizon. C'est un désert sans sable, que de la terre bien sèche et craquelée. Au dessus de moi, de lourds nuages menaçant s'éparpillaient. Il n'y avait aucune trace de soleil ou de luminosité et une ambiance sombre et froide était présente. De temps en temps, des éclairs me faisaient sursauter au loin. J'étais assoiffée, affamée, fatiguée, prête à tombé. Je n'étais même plus enceinte et je me sentais vide, creuse, je n'avais plus d'aspiration à vivre. De temps en temps autour de moi sur mon chemin apparaissait des gens que je connaissais. D'abord mon père qui me regardait avec un regard plein de reproche puis Meredith qui se moquait de moi. Plus loin je voyais Ginny me regarder avec un air hautain avec à ses côtés Martin, un air sarcastique sur le visage. C'était horrible oui, mais le plus perturbant était un bambin à terre, un couteau planté en lui avec un inconnu au visage masqué qui me regardait. Plus loin je voyais Drago et Harry me regarder, ils avaient tous les deux un regard de reproche envers moi et avaient honte de moi. Et je pleurais, pleurais toutes les larmes de mon corps et me cachait les yeux en courant le plus loin possible mais je tournais en rond, de façon à ce que régulièrement je passais par là. Je n'arrivais pas à me sortir de là et ça m'angoissait, je savais que si j'arrêtais de marcher, d'avancer, je mourrais.

J'étais prête à me laisser allée, je n'en pouvais plus mais c'est alors que j'entendis une voix, familière me promettre de me sortir de là bientôt, alors je continuais, juste par espérance.

**17****ème**** semaine** _pov Harry_.

Merde merde merde et merde ! J'en ai marre, je ne peux rien faire, j'ai l'impression de servir à rien ! Je vois bien Malfoy s'agité, il connait le sort j'en suis sur et je sais aussi qu'il sait comment faire sortir Hermione de là. Je ne le croise plus dans les couloirs et il s'en va des cours dès que sa sonne, trop vite pour que je puisse le rattraper. Le Martin a intégré l'école comme il l'avait dit et déjà des rumeurs se font comme quoi ce serait le fameux « Mark Wilson » qui apparemment serait le père. Ça me met en colère quand j'entends ça, je ne vois pas du tout Hermione avec lui et ça en crève les yeux qu'il est amoureux de Ginny et vice-versa. Chaque jour je vais la voir, impuissant et parfois même j'assiste à ses sessions de cauchemars et ça me fait mal au cœur. J'ai attrapé Malfoy un jour au détour d'un couloir, ce n'est pas comme si je voulais devenir ami avec lui, mais je ne voulais pas ne rien faire pour elle, je savais qu'en s'alliant avec lui je pourrais peut être faire avancé plus vite les choses.

- Qu'est-ce que tu me veux Potter ? me demanda sèchement Malfoy.

Il n'y avait plus de « balafré » de sa part, tout comme j'avais arrêté avec « la fouine ».

- Je veux t'aider.

- Je n'ai pas besoin d'aide, me répondit-il tout en continuant sa route.

- Je vins me mettre à ses côtés tout en le suivant au pas et lui dit :

- A deux on avance plus vite et tu le sais.

Il ne me répondit pas, il restait songeur et alors qu'on arrivait devant l'appartement d'Hermione il me fit :

- J'en ai finit avec ce que je devais faire, mais tu devrais mener une petite inspection auprès de Weasley, il n'est pas très net ces temps-ci.

- Tu le soupçonne d'avoir lancé le sort ?

- Non, c'est un sort qui demande plus de puissance magique qu'il n'en possède, répondit le blond en souriant.

- Alors ?

- Alors Weasmoche fait tourner des rumeurs pas très cool sur Hermione, toi et moi depuis quelques temps et il lui arrive d'avoir des absences... je soupçonne surtout qu'il soit possédé par un Imperium.

Fallait avouer, le Malfoy avait raison. On entra dans l'appartement d'Hermione où j'avais eu l'occasion de venir deux ou trois fois et je vis un chaudron où une substance violette y dormait.

- Je le fais ce soir, mais il me faudrait quelqu'un qui assure mes arrières… commença t'il.

J'acquiesçais et avec un sourire je lui fis :

- Tu me demandes à moi, le « balafré » d'assurer tes arrières ?

- Que veux-tu… il se pourrait que tu ne sois pas si idiot et boulet que ça, je te fais confiance, me répondit-il avec le même sourire.

Hochant la tête, je m'avançais vers lui en lui tendant la main :

- On fait une trêve ?

Malfoy jeta un coup d'œil sur ma main quelques instants, analysant surement pleins de choses puis accepta en la serrant.

- D'accord.

Et c'est comme ça que Draco Malfoy et Harry Potter commencèrent un début d'amitié, enfin… je pense. Le soir même, après avoir mangé ensemble à l'appartement nous sommes partis tard dans la nuit au chevet d'Hermione. Arrivant dans l'infirmerie, le silence régnait et je restais alors en arrière, à la porte de la chambre adjacente de notre amie pendant que je laissais le serpent pénétrer dans celle-ci.

**Le même jour** _pov Draco_.

C'était étrange d'être « ami » ou du moins dans de bonnes relations avec Potter. Je pourrais même l'appelé Harry ? J'en sais rien, ce n'est pas vraiment mon occupation principale mais on pourrait dire que je lui fais confiance. Après tout, c'est grâce à lui que mon père est à Azkaban. Depuis cette nuit en fin de sixième année au ministère de la magie, où tout c'était déroulé, on pouvait dire que j'étais libre.

Au chevet d'Hermione, je m'arrêtais quelques instants pour l'observer. Elle était toujours aussi belle malgré tout. Apercevant ses yeux sous ses paupières s'agités violemment, je bus d'une traite la potion et vint lui tenir les mains en fermant mes yeux. Il fallait une grande dose de confiance l'un envers l'autre et surtout de concentration. M'inviterait-elle dans ce songe qui la hantait depuis quelques semaines ? Il le fallait, sinon je ne pouvais plus rien pour elle.

**Le même jour** _pov Hermione._

J'en pouvais plus, je passais devant mon père, puis Ginny et Martin… Je savais que je n'allais pas tarder à voir un enfant poignardé et bientôt Harry et Draco. J'en avais marre, je me cachais les yeux, regardait par terre mais j'arrivais quand même à les voir. Comme si une force inconnue m'attirait à les regarder. Je me demandais sans cesse quand la personne de la dernière fois viendrait et je sombrais, peu à peu. Une porte s'ouvrit au loin, une porte en bois, rustique, vieille, mais très belle et je me demandais ce que c'était. Ma porte de sortie ? En tout cas, elle s'ouvrait et reprenant confiance, essayant du moins, quelqu'un entra dans le monde de mes cauchemars. Au même moment, l'enfant poignardé arrivait devant moi et comme toujours je pleurais.

« Hermione ! Hermione regarde moi »

Cette voix, la même que la dernière fois. Je relevais la tête, essayait de m'enlever l'image du bambin et essaya de m'approcher de la source lumineuse qui s'émanait vers la porte. En regardant bien, un mur l'empêchait de venir me rejoindre et seul moi pouvais y aller. J'essayais, m'en approchant mais d'un coup un Harry et un Draco apparurent et essayèrent de me tirer en arrière pour me remettre sur le chemin honteux que je parcourais depuis longtemps. Je me débattais, ils étaient forts, mais j'essayais, je luttais, je courrais.

« Oui ! Viens, courage Hermione, c'est bientôt finit »

Plus cette personne m'encourageait, plus j'avais de l'espoir et de la force. C'était dur, très dur puis finalement j'arrivais à la porte. Je sentis une douce chaleur m'attraper la main pendant que la lumière m'éblouissait les yeux.

**Le même jour** _pov Harry_.

Je laissais Draco faire ce qu'il avait à faire, je l'avais aperçut boire cette potion après avoir regardé longuement Hermione et je m'étais demandé alors qu'est-ce qu'il se passait entre eux deux. Mes pensées furent interrompues lorsque j'entendis la porte de l'infirmerie s'ouvrir. Dans l'ombre alors je plissais mes yeux pour voir qui c'était.

A mon plus grand étonnement j'aperçus Ron et m'avança alors vers lui en disant :

- Hey Ron, qu'est-ce que tu fou là ?

- Je pourrais te demander la même chose, me répondit-il sèchement.

C'est à ce moment là, que je sus que les soupçons de Malfoy étaient vrais. Le rouquin essaya alors de passer derrière moi, dans la direction de la chambre d'Hermione et je l'interceptai.

- Où tu vas là ?

- Voir Granger.

- Non.

- Quoi non ?

- Tu n'y vas pas.

- Et pourquoi ça ? Tu ne comptes pas m'en empêcher quand même, tu es mon meilleur ami non ? Vas te recoucher...

Ah, ça c'est la meilleur. Que j'aille me recoucher alors que Ron, dans un état pas très net s'apprête à faire je-ne-sais-quoi à Hermione ? C'est alors qu'il dégaina sa baguette et commença à me viser.

- Bouge de là.

- Rêve.

Un combat commença alors entre nous deux, il m'envoyait des sorts assez destructeurs et puissant à mon grand étonnement pendant que j'essayais de les évités et me défendait. La porte s'ouvrit alors au moment où Ron lançait vers moi un reducto d'un couleur rouge foncé, preuve de sa puissance et dangerosité. Le sort volant vers moi, je l'évitais mais il fonça donc vers la porte et au dernier moment j'envoyais un sort de protection sur la personne entrant. C'était McGonagall en robe de chambre et ahurie. Malheureusement, il profita de ce moment de distraction pour ouvrir la porte de la chambre d'Hermione mais quel ne fut pas mon soulagement lorsque quand il ouvrit la porte Draco lui envoyait un puissant coup de poing dans le visage, le faisant tomber à terre. Je lui lançais alors un sort pour le stabilisé et me retourna vers ma directrice de maison avec un visage désolé.

- Nous pensons que Ron agit sous Imperium, répondit-je à sa question muette.

Alarmée, elle envoya fit apparaître un morceau de papier où quelque chose s'écrivit et le fit s'envoler jusqu'à Dumbledore. Cette nuit, Ron aura été enlevé de son Imperium, Hermione se sera réveillé et Draco et moi dûmes passer toute la nuit à expliquer ce qu'il s'était passé dans les moindres détails.

**Le lendemain** _pov Hermione_.

Je suis libre ! Libre ! Et j'en suis soulagée, extrêmement soulagée même. Mais je reste terrorisée, rien que cette nuit j'ai recommencé à faire des cauchemars de ce que j'avais vécut et ça m'angoisse. Je fus contente lorsqu'en me réveillant je reprenais part à la réalité. J'avais de nouveau mon enfant en moi, Draco près de moi très fatigué mais présent ainsi que dans la pièce d'à côté : Harry qui assurait les arrières et qui avait bien fait. Cela m'avait attristé cette histoire avec Ron et j'aurais bien aimé que ça se passe différemment, je n'ai pas eu accès à tous les détails et ce qui s'est passé par la suite étant donné que l'infirmière m'a aussitôt endormie. Là, c'était dix heures du matin et fallait que j'attende cet après-midi pour les visites. Alors que je ne m'attendais pas à ce qu'on vienne me voir, la porte de ma chambre s'ouvrit sur un ami. Pas Harry, ni Draco et encore moins Ginny ou Martin, sur Ron. Je fus surprise de le voir là mais également inquiète. Me voulait-il encore du mal ? Me redressant un peu, je me tendis en attrapant sous mon drap ma baguette. Il leva les mains en l'air et fit :

- Calme, je ne suis plus sous l'emprise..

Je ne répondis pas, après tout, il pouvait mentir. Il ne fit pas de pas vers moi, mais s'assit sur le rebord de la fenêtre en regardant au loin. Je me souvenais qu'il avait l'habitude de faire ça autrefois, et je baissai un peu ma garde.

- Je suis désolé, fit-il abruptement après quelques secondes de silence.

- Tu ne m'as pas porté atteinte Ron, tout va bien…

- Tu sais, je ne voulais pas, je ne voulais pas te faire du mal.

Je fronçais les sourcils, il avait le regard triste et une certaine douleur se lisait dans ses yeux. J'essayai alors de me lever en silence et vint le prendre dans mes bras. Dans cet enlacement, je voulais qu'il comprenne que ce n'était pas lui le fautif. Sa tête près de mes cheveux, toujours dans l'étreinte, il m'avoua :

- J'étais jaloux, de ton amitié avec Malfoy et de l'importance que te portait Harry. J'étais passé à part et même ma sœur ne venait plus me parler. Je me sentais seul et abandonné, je ne t'avais pas vu depuis longtemps et c'est comme si notre amitié s'était envolée..

- Tu restes mon ami Ron, répliquais-je doucement

- Et puis y a ce gars, qui parlait de toi méchamment, je me suis approché de lui pour voir s'il comptait te faire du mal et..

- Et il t'a attaqué en te lançant un Impérium, terminais-je.

Ron hocha la tête, se séparant de moi il continuait à se sentir coupable. Je vins lui poser une main sur son épaule en disant :

- Tu sais, il ne faut pas que tu t'en veuilles, je suis terriblement désolé qu'on t'ai mit à part, je ne savais pas. De plus, la faute revient à cette personne t'ayant lancé ce sort.

- Je voudrais tellement t'aider Mione tu sais, je ne me souviens plus, de qui c'était.

Moi qui espérais qu'il me le dirait, j'acquiesçais, un peu déçue. La porte s'ouvrit alors à la volée et toute la clique entra dans ma chambre. C'était tendu, les garçons regardaient Ron suspicieusement pendant que Ginny restait muette et me regardait. D'un ton enjoué je leur fis :

- Bonjour aussi à vous !

- Qu'est-ce qu'il fait là ? s'exclama Malfoy

- Il ne porte plus l'Impérium

Le blond regarda Ron mauvaisement et s'approcha de lui, portant son regard sur l'œil au beurre noir du roux, il esquissa un sourire et fit :

- Désolé pour le cocard.

Sa réaction surprit tout le monde, Ron en premier et se remettant un peu, il essaya d'alléger lui aussi l'atmosphère en disant :

- Je rêve, Malfoy dit qu'il est désolé à un Weasley ?

- Il y a bien une fois à tout, répondit d'un air énigmatique le serpent.

Les deux se regardèrent quelques instants et c'est par un sourire, que je sus que les choses allaient se simplifier désormais. Ginny s'approcha alors de moi et posa ses mains sur mon ventre :

- Oh Mione ! C'est fou comment on le voit maintenant !

- Oui, surtout avec la robe d'infirmerie, je suis heureuse de le retrouver après ce long cauchemar !

Ils eurent un sourire désolé et Ginny enleva ses mains. La porte s'ouvrit de nouveau pour laisser passer l'infirmière et alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à les mettre dehors, mon ventre se durcit tout à coup.

- Oh.., m'exclamais-je

Ils tournèrent la tête vers moi et je fis en souriant :

- Venez ! posez une main sur mon ventre !

Ils s'activèrent aussitôt, assez étonnés mais joyeux et l'enfant donna alors des coups, un peu partout. Ce fut un bon moment, ils me tinrent chaud avec toutes leurs mains mais tout le monde y était ! Même Ron et l'infirmière. Tous souriaient et cette dernière demanda alors :

- On se fait une petite échographie Hermione ? Je pense que c'est le moment non ?

- Oui

Je souris et me réinstalla alors dans mon lit en demandant à Pomfresh :

- Ils peuvent restés ?

- Oui bien sûr !

Elle partit, toute joyeuse chercher le nécessaire et me fit aller me changer en un simple pantalon et tee-shirt. Elle le souleva au niveau du ventre alors et déposa un gel bleu scintillant dessus. C'était froid mais agréable et elle pointa sa baguette tout au dessus de mon ventre après avoir récité un sort. Une image s'anima alors au dessus de nous et je pus admirer mon enfant. Il était tout petit, mais je le trouvais tellement beau, mais quelque chose était étrange, il y avait deux...Oh non, deux têtes, deux fœtus ! Tout le monde s'était tut et tous regardaient l'image, surpris.

**- **Tes bébés est en bonne santé Hermione ! déclara Pomfresh

Je fronçais les sourcils et demandais-je :

- Des jumeaux ? J'attends des jumeaux ?

- Apparemment… souffla Harry à côté de moi.

Tout le monde était surprit, pour moi, bien que je veuille encore de mes enfants, c'était un poids en plus sur mes épaules. Martin vint poser sa main sur une d'elles en la pressant, tous étaient compatissants.

- Je peux te dire leurs sexes si tu le souhaites.

D'un même mouvement, toutes les têtes se tournèrent vers moi pour voir la réponse. Je ne sus quoi dire et dans le précipitamment je fis :

- C'est d'accord…

Une nouvelle excitation était en moi, attendais-je des faux jumeaux ? Fille et garçon, ou deux petits mecs ou deux petites filles ? Je me mordais les lèvres tout en attendant le verdict, pendant qu'elle agitait sa baguette au dessus de mon ventre…

* * *

Voilà, j'ai eu du mal avec ce chapitre vu que je n'ai pas eu beaucoup de temps pour le pondre.

Souhaitez vous encore que je continue ? Avez-vous une idée du père ou encore du sexe des enfants ?

Le prochain chapitre risque d'être sportif, vous verrez ;)


	7. Réponse et virée de poudlard

**Disclamer :** A JK Rowling, tout lui appartient. Le reste c'est quelques ingrédients à ma sauce.

**Résumé : **Hermione souffre d'une maladie spéciale, personne ne devine ce dont il est question mais à force, faudra se rendre à l'évidence qu'elle est bien enceinte. De qui ? A elle de nous le dire. Une histoire à être dans les annales de Poudlard mes amis !

**Titre :** 07. Réponse et virée de poudlard

**Rewiews :** Merci encore et toujours pour vos reviews (:

* * *

Après avoir donné mon accord afin de connaitre le sexe des bébés, le silence s'invita. Je regardais tantôt l'infirmière, tantôt l'image, tantôt mes amis. Eux, étaient tous impatients de savoir le sexe, je n'étais pas vraiment sûr à vrai dire. Après tout, lors des échographies on pouvait savoir énormément de choses et je n'avais pas envie que l'infirmière découvre une anomalie au dernier moment. C'était tout simplement la peur que mes enfants soient en danger. Pomfresh me palpait le ventre tout en continuant de pointer sa baguette au dessus.

- Mmh voyons voir, commençons par celui là…

Elle avait commencé par celui de gauche, un peu plus voyant que l'autre et en le palpant le fœtus bougea de position en donnant un coup de pied : apparemment il n'aimait pas se faire déranger. Je souris un peu, pendant que le second fœtus bougeait également.

- Un beau futur petit garçon nous avons là…

Un large sourire naquit sur mon visage, alors comme ça j'allais avoir un fils ? Elle continua de palper le ventre et encore une fois l'autre fœtus donna lui aussi un coup de pied, comme s'il protestait.

- Oh je n'arrive pas à voir, il arrive à faire tout pour que je ne le voie pas...

Je souriais, elle réussit enfin à trouver le sexe et fit avec un grand sourire :

- Et voilà pour ce deuxième fœtus une fille !

- Oh c'est merveilleux Hermione ! s'exclama Ginny

Un large sourire s'étendait sur mon visage, la semaine prochaine j'étais dans mon cinquième mois, dans quatre mois j'aurais mes jumeaux !

* * *

Vous savez, il peut se passer beaucoup de choses en un mois, mais à vrai dire, tout à été calme pour une fois à Poudlard. A la sortie de l'infirmerie j'avais reprit le chemin vers mon appartement et surtout les études car les aspics étaient dans trois mois. Je vivais jours après jours en compagnie de mes jumeaux ainsi que mes amis. Draco était revenu vivre avec moi, il était néanmoins de plus en plus absent et il m'inquiétait un peu. Cela faisait déjà quelques jours que je ne le croisais qu'en cours ou alors le soir lorsqu'il revenait de je-ne-sais-où. Je ne savais pas ce qui se tramait, il n'avait pas l'air dans son assiette et m'évitait constamment. Cela m'attristait et je restais donc le plus possible avec les autres. Ron s'était réintégré et faisait tout pour se faire pardonner et que l'histoire soit oubliée. Ginny et Martin vivaient leur histoire d'amour au grand jour et Harry était redevenu mon meilleur ami. Après, je ne savais pas ses sentiments. J'étais confortablement installée sur le canapé de mon appartement. Le carnet que j'avais récupéré à la bibliothèque tenait en s'appuyant contre mon ventre. Il s'était arrondi et ne cessait d'évoluer. Une main sur celui-ci, je tournais les pages. Nous étions en fin avril, en fin de mon second trimestre et donc à la fin de mon sixième mois.

La porte de l'appartement s'ouvrit alors silencieusement et je tournai la tête vers celle-ci. Draco pénétra dans le salon, les cernes aux sous les yeux et le teint asse pâle.

- Tout va bien ? demandais-je inquiète.

Il ne releva même pas la tête vers moi et acquiesça sans dire un mot.

- Draco…

Il tourna la tête vers moi et je lus dans son regard de la tristesse. Fronçant les sourcils, je me levais et m'approchais de sa chambre où il s'en était allé. Ouvrant la porte, je l'aperçus, la tête plongé dans l'oreiller et allongé. Je décidais de m'approcher de lui, j'étais triste pour lui qu'il aille si mal et qu'il n'en parle pas. Déposant ma main sur son bras, je le sentis avoir un frisson et alors que j'allais parler, il me coupa en disant :

- Dumbledore t'attend dans son bureau...

C'était vrai, le vieux directeur m'avait demandé ce matin même afin que je passe le voir. Draco s'en était servit pour que je m'éclipse et j'hochais la tête, le regard triste et le laissant seul.

Je me mis en route dès que j'eu sortit de la chambre du blond, attrapant une veste je traversai alors deux étages pour atterrir devant l'escalier en colimaçon. Vous savez, c'était assez dur pour moi à présent d'avancé mais je me bougeais, malgré que je sois essoufflée arrivée devant la porte de Dumbledore.

- Entre je t'en prie...

Je ne savais pas comment il faisait pour à chaque fois savoir qu'on était derrière sa porte, peut être avait-il un capteur ? En entrant, j'affichais un petit sourire. Rien ne changeait ici et je vins m'asseoir en face de son bureau. Les yeux du vieil homme pétillaient et cela m'amusais, je l'imaginais alors en papi gâteau et il me coupa dans mes pensées.

- Je vois que ça pousse

- Il le faut bien, répondit-je toujours avec le sourire en regardant mon ventre.

- C'est vrai, admit-il, de plus des jumeaux ça ne doit pas être commode à porter.

- En effet.

Il pouvait pas savoir combien j'avais mal au dos toute la journée, ni le poids que me prenaient mes jumeaux, ni combien je n'arrivais pas à dormir normalement à présent : obligée de mettre des coussins sous mes jambes… Il pouvait pas savoir, personne dans Poudlard ne pouvait savoir, mais tous faisaient comme ci.

- Je suis content que ton père l'ait bien prit au sujet de ta grossesse Hermione et que tu sois en bonne santé après le malheureux accident de février...

- J'acquiesçais, le laissant continuer.

- J'ai de même apprit que ton père t'avais avoué que ta mère était une sorcière…

Le savait-il avant ?

- As-tu fait des recherches ?

- A vrai dire non, je n'en ai pas eu le temps et je ne saurais pas par quoi commencé. Je sais tout juste son prénom et qu'elle m'a eu à dix-sept ans, de plus elle a fait sa scolarité ici...

Le directeur acquiesça, songeur pour ensuite proposer :

- Si elle t'as eu à dix-sept ans, elle a dut t'avoir pendant sa scolarité et il se pourrait que ce soit Jane Wilde de Serdaigle que j'ai eu en tant qu'élève au temps où j'étais encore professeur...

- Oui, elle s'appelait Jane !

- Je vois, conclu le mage, connaissez-vous la famille Wilde mademoiselle Granger ?

- Pas vraiment, je n'en ai jamais entendue parler...

Dumbledore acquiesça alors et se leva, allant dans le fond de son bureau où une pièce adjacente avait été aménagée. Il en sortit quelques minutes plus tard avec un dossier dans les mains. Le posant sur son bureau, il revint s'y asseoir et me présenta alors le dossier et ma mère :

- Voici le dossier de Jane Elisabeth Wilde, née à Sainte-Mangouste. La famille Wilde était très influente avant, elle a été exterminée par Voldemort car il se trouvait qu'elle était descendante de Rowena Serdaigle. C'était une famille très riche possédant beaucoup de propriétés et d'actions mais à ce jour-ci, Jane restait l'héritière. Malheureusement elle décéda lors d'une attaque sans apparemment d'enfants pour reprendre le flambeau familial, et c'est ce que Voldemort voulait. Il n'avait pas prévu qu'elle ait un enfant avant qu'il n'envoie ses Mangemorts et n'a pas fait des recherches pour un quelconque héritier.

Beaucoup d'informations venaient s'entrechoquer dans ma tête et j'hochai la tête, sans voix.

- Tu es consciente qu'à présent, beaucoup de choses vont être en ta possession.

J'acquiesçais encore une fois.

- Oui, après tout je n'ai pas le choix… fis-je avec un faible sourire

Le directeur sourit légèrement en continuant :

- Si tu le souhaites, je peux t'avoir un rendez-vous pour demain matin pour Gringott.

- Merci

J'étais suspicieuse, c'était compréhensible mais pas vraiment normal que Dumbledore fasse tout pour que je sache le total de mon héritage et ce qui s'y reportait, j'avais l'intuition que je n'avais pas été convoquée que pour cela.

- Il faut aussi que je te dise que Pomfresh t'as déclarée comme plus apte à poursuivre les cours.

- Ah bon ? Oui bon, j'avais du mal mais... Oui d'un côté ce n'était pas plus mal de rester dans l'appartement pour les études.

- De plus, nous avons des sources et informations comme quoi, quelqu'un te veuille du mal dans l'enceinte du château...

Je fronçais les sourcils, et alors ? J'étais encore vivante et il n'avait pas agit depuis un bout de temps...

- C'est pourquoi, tu suivras des cours par correspondance du Terrier.

- De-de quoi ? Je ne veux pas aller vivre au Terrier ! m'exclamais-je en me levant de mon fauteuil.

- Il le faut Miss Granger

- Je ne veux pas ! Je suis inscrite dans cette école et j'ai le droit de rester !

- Ma décision est définitive miss Granger, vous irez vivre chez la famille Weasley le reste de l'année.

- Non !

- Demain matin un Portoloin vous attendra dans mon bureau.

- Non non non je ne veux pas.

- Bonne soirée Miss Granger.

J'étais fulminante. De quel droit pouvait-il m'expulsé de Poudlard comme ça ? C'était le directeur d'accord, mais il n'en n'avait pas le droit ! Je le fixai, les avait baissé les yeux sur le dossier de ma mère et se leva pour le ranger. Alors je me retournais, une idée bien fixe dans la tête. Mon plan était déjà fait, il n'aurait jamais dut me laisser la permission de sortir hors Poudlard. Il allait le regretter. Tournant les talons donc, je m'en allais en claquant la porte.

Je ne dormis pas de la nuit, trop occupée à perfectionné mon plan. Je n'avais pas beaucoup de temps pour y penser avant le lendemain donc toute la nuit je restai éveillée. J'eu largement le temps de faire ma valise et au milieu de la nuit Draco vint me voir.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

Il était à la porte, avait passé sa tête et avait réussi à me faire sursauté.

- Je me prépare

- Pour ?

- Partir

- Où ?

- Je quitte Poudlard.

- Pourquoi ça ?

- Va demander à Dumbledore, il n'a pas voulut me donner de raisons qui tiennent la route.

- Où tu vas loger ?

- Officiellement le Terrier.

- Et officieusement ?

- On verra.

- T'es sûr de partir ?

- Il m'y oblige

- Quel abruti.

- Oui.

Je le voyais gêné, il entra et vint s'asseoir sur mon lit, m'aidant à plier mes pulls.

- Je ne veux pas que tu partes, m'avoua t'il

- Je n'ai pas envie de partir Draco

Il leva son regard vers moi et avec sa main remit une mèche de mes cheveux en place avant de dire :

- Fais attention à toi

- J'hochais la tête, baissant le regard.

- Et envoie-moi des nouvelles de toi !

- D'accord.

Je venais de finir ma valise, j'étais épuisée.

- Tu ferais mieux de dormir, me recommanda le blond.

- Oui, bonne nuit Draco.

- Bonne nuit Mione'.

Je m'allongeais, il vint me déposer un baiser sur mon front et s'en alla. Quelques minutes plus tard, je dormais profondément.

* * *

Le lendemain matin, je me réveillais assez tard, du moins, il n'était que dix heures. Le Dumbledore avait dit qu'il m'attendait dans son bureau ce matin avec un Portoloin ? J'irais le plus tard possible. C'était un samedi matin, ma valise faite, il ne me restait plus qu'à aller voir mes amis. Après m'être habillée de façon moldue, je me dépêchais d'aller au sixième étage, à la tour des gryffondor. Je connaissais le mot de passe, heureusement, et en entrant je ne vis personne à part deux ou trois premières années. Je les cherchai alors mais aucun à l'horizon. Il était onze heure trente et je me résignai alors à aller au bureau du directeur. J'étais triste, de ne pas les avoir croisés, j'espérais que Draco leur expliquerait tout.

En arrivant dans ce maudit bureau, Dumbledore m'adressa un bonjour accompagné d'un sourire mais ne répondit pas. Croisant les bras, il soupira en me disant :

- C'est pour votre bien miss Granger.

- Oui évidemment, répondit-je avec sarcasme.

- Vous avez un rendez-vous chez Gringotts cet après-midi à 17heures.

Deux elfes de maisons apparurent avec mes valises et toutes mes affaires et je levais les yeux au ciel. En plus il envoyait ces pauvres elfes pour faire le sal boulot, moi qui voulait qu'il porte ma valise au moins pour qu'elle lui tombe dessus et l'étouffe ! Ça aurait été marrant, le grand mage mort part la valise d'Hermione Granger. Il donna deux coups de baguettes en direction de mes valises qui disparurent, surement envoyées au Terrier. Il me tendit alors une plume en guise de moyen de voyage vers le Terrier et c'est après un regard froid envers mon ancien directeur que je la touchais pour arriver devant la maison familiale des Weasley. Molly était déjà là et elle me réchauffa le cœur avec son grand sourire.

- Tu es magnifique Hermione ! ça a pas mal poussé ici depuis septembre ! s'exclama-t-elle.

- Oh oui et merci, répondis-je.

Elle vint me serrer dans ses bras et me pria d'entrer.

- Tu sais, après autant de grossesses que j'ai put avoir, j'ai pleins de bouquins et astuces pour toi, surtout une grossesse gémellaire, ce n'est pas de la tarte que ce soit pendant la grossesse ou après !

- Ça me rassure beaucoup ! fis-je en riant.

- Oh mais t'inquiètes pas, ils ne peuvent pas être plus turbulents que Fred et George quand même !

- On verra, terminais-je avec un sourire.

- Tu sais Hermione, je te trouve plus libre et joyeuse qu'avant, avoua Molly

- On va dire que j'ai eu le temps de changer également de comportement et affinée ma personnalité entre temps...

Elle me répondit par un sourire et on s'attabla devant un repas déjà préparer. Après le repas où nous mangeâmes que nous deux car Mr Weasley était au travail, elle me donna cinq gros et épais livres.

- Tu verras, ça te simplifiera la vie. Bon après, il y a des sorts que je pense que tu utiliseras mais beaucoup t'aiderons !

- Merci beaucoup Molly.

J'eu trois heures devant moi pour les parcourir. Certains expliquaient comment faire des plats succulents par magie, ainsi que le ménage et tout ce qui pouvait servir pour s'occuper d'une maison. Un autre parlait d'une grossesse gémellaire complète où des photos étaient affichées. J'avais de quoi être tranquille, rien que pour modifier magiquement les vêtements normaux pour une grossesse, cela m'arrangeait. Dix-sept heures arriva et avant de partir, j'allais rapetissir mes valises et toutes mes affaires pour les mettre dans ma poche. Ma clef de coffre personnel de ma mère que mon père m'avait donné à Noel dans l'autre poche, Molly me déposa devant l'entrée du Chemin de Traverse en m'informant qu'elle allait faire des courses.

A la banque des sorciers, je ne me sentis pas à l'aise tout de suite. Beaucoup de gens me dévisageaient, de me voir aussi jeune et enceinte et ça m'énervait. Je pensais à mes amis, restés à Poudlard qui devaient me chercher et un gobelin vint me chercher pour m'amener dans un bureau. Après avoir traversé deux couloirs à mon rythme (plus lent que la normale à présent) j'entrais dans le bureau où un autre gobelin était déjà présent.

- Bonjour, miss Granger c'est cela ?

- Oui.

- Veuillez vous asseoir.

J'acquiesçais en m'asseyant et fut soulagée, c'était dur de rester debout à la fin de mes six mois de grossesse, je n'osais même pas imaginer qu'est-ce que je ferais à neuf mois ! Cloitrée dans un lit ? Ouch.

- J'aimerais pour bien assurer que vous êtes une descendante de Rowena Serdaigle que vous laissiez agir votre magie par votre baguette, comme la première fois chez Ollivander.

- D'accord.

Je sortais ma baguette et fis ce qu'il me demandait. Ce n'était pas difficile, j'étais assez sensible à la magie et je la sentis coulée en moi pour venir à mon bras puis ma main et des étincelles jaillirent du bout de ma baguette. De ces étincelles, jamais alors je n'avais vu qu'à part celles argentées que j'avais vu chez Ollivander y a sept ans, deux ou trois bleues jaillissaient aussi. Le gobelin en fut satisfait.

- Bien merci.

Il me laissa ranger ma baguette et continua :

- Il faut que vous sachiez que les comptes appartenant à votre famille et à vous à présent sont énormément remplis et que vous possédez beaucoup de propriétés et d'actions.

J'acquiesçais, me rendant compte de la richesse que je venais d'avoir connaissance.

- Vous avez eu dix-sept ans en aout dernier et vous êtes donc possesseur de tout. Vous avez libre choix de faire ce que vous voulez.

De nouveau, j'hochais la tête et exposait alors ce que je voulais.

- J'aimerais, puisque je suis ici, un système de paiement simple si cela existe à part les galions.

- Oui, nous pouvons vous faire ça avec une méthode rappelant les cartes bancaires des moldus.

- Alors j'aimerais que vous y déposiez suffisamment d'argent dessus et en avoir une si possible.

- Je l'envoie faire tout de suite mademoiselle.

- Merci.

- Autre chose ? demanda t'il en expédiant une feuille vers d'autres bureaux.

- Oui, j'aimerais la liste de mes propriétés au complet ainsi qu'un résumé complet de tout ce que je possède.

- Bien.

- Merci beaucoup.

Le gobelin avait été sympa, eux qui étaient réputés pour être assez rudes, c'était surement dut à tout l'argent que ma famille avait et qui reposait dans sa banque. La carte arriva bien vite, une carte argentée avec une banderole bleue dessus et mon nom inscrit en noir. Au dessous de la banderole, un aigle y était affiché entrain de voler. On me donna d'abord la liste de toutes mes propriétés et effectivement il y avait beaucoup. Je me focalisai d'abord sur celles en Angleterre et les environs et choisit celle que j'occuperais prochainement. Elle se situait dans un petit village au cœur de la montagne, un village sorcier. Après m'avoir donné tout ce que j'avais demandé, je décidais de passer à un de mes coffres, celui que mon père m'avait donné la clef. Ce coffre était dans les zones les plus profondes ce qui voulait dire un des plus riches et anciens. Une odeur de cramé me vint aux narines vivement et j'en déduisais que la légende sur le dragon habitant les lieux et protégeant les coffres les plus bas était vrai. D'ailleurs en arrivant je crus apercevoir un bout de sa queue mais le gobelin me confia qu'il ne valait mieux pas s'aventurer à rechercher ce dragon.

En ouvrant le coffre, ce fut une grande salle tel celle de Poudlard qui s'offra à moi. Les trois quart de cette pièce était remplient de gallions et l'or brillait tellement que cela m'en donnait mal aux yeux. Le dernier quart regroupait quelques tableaux dont l'un représentant ma mère, mon père et moi-même que j'emmenai et réduisit la taille pour le mettre dans ma poche ainsi que d'autres objets. J'attrapais quelques livres au passage mais deux objets attirèrent mon attention. Le premier était posé sur un étalage où divers baguettes dans leurs étuis étaient là mais une attirée mon attention. Elle était argentée et un fil bleu ancré dans la baguette s'amusait à faire le tour et partir dans tous les sens. Elle était magnifique et en la prenant je sentis une grande puissance magique que j'en perdis presque pied et faillit tombée. Je me retins à un autre étalage ou une cloche en verre était refermée sur un œuf. Je m'aventurai alors à soulevé cette cloche en verre et rien ne bougea. Je regardais alors l'œuf sous tous les angles, il était beau mais je ne savais pas de que espèce il était. Il était imposant en tout cas et c'est alors que l'œuf se met à se craqueler. Je n'eu pas de mouvement de recul mais ne m'avança pas. Un oisillon alors naquit sous mes yeux et un phénomène étrange se produisit. D'abord, il papillonna des yeux et agita un peu ses ailes puis il grandit à vue d'œil devant un magnifique phœnix bleu royal avec un poil blanc sur le devant. Il continua de grandir, puis vieillit pour enfin s'enflammé de flammes argentées pour renaitre et redevenir au stade adulte. C'était la première fois que j'assistais à ce spectacle et il planta alors son regard en moi.

Encore une fois, je sentis une grande puissance magique me submergé et mais je ne vacillai pas. C'était comme si l'oiseau sondait mon esprit et je le laissai faire. J'entendis alors dans mon esprit un nom, « Erwiam », je sus que c'était le nom du phœnix et qu'il m'avait adopté, surtout lorsqu'il déploya ses ailes en chantant et se posa sur mon épaule. J'avais globalement finit ma visite et revint vers le gobelin qui m'attendait. Il fit une révérence envers le phœnix lorsqu'il le vit et s'expliqua :

- Mademoiselle a un des plus anciens et puissants phœnix au monde.

J'adressais un regard vers l'oiseau qui eu à ma grande surprise ses yeux qui pétillèrent de malice. Le gobelin me ramena au Hall de la banque et prit congé.

- Erwiam, veux-tu aller au manoir familial à Greenwich en m'attendant ? Déjà que je suis un phénomène de foire enceinte, si en plus ils me voient avec toi ça sera pire.

Le phœnix sembla comprendre et s'éclipsa sans bruit, je me rendis alors chez Ollivander et en entrant la même sonnette d'il y a sept ans retentit. Nostalgique, je m'avançai alors jusqu'au comptoir et attendit qu'il vienne. En arrivant, il eu un grand sourire et demanda :

- Mais je ne vous ai pas déjà donné une baguette ?

- Si si, j'aimerais savoir quelques choses par rapport à cette baguette, ainsi que si ce serait possible d'enlever le sort de pistage que l'école met en place sur chaque élève de Poudlard sur sa baguette.

- C'est tout à fait possible, êtes-vous partit de Poudlard pour que je puisse l'enlever.

- Oui.

- Alors donnez-moi votre baguette.

Je lui tendis et il la trempa dans un flacon de liquide violet pour l'en ressortir. Il lui lança un sort et après un léger tremblement, il me la rendit avec un grand sourire. Je lui donnai alors l'autre baguette qu'il examina de plus près. En relevant la tête vers moi après avoir parler un peu dans sa barbe, il eut les yeux pétillants et m'annonça :

- C'est une merveille ! Une des premières baguettes à avoir été confectionnée ! Je n'en ai jamais vu une comme celle là de toute ma vie ! Elle semble être douée pour le duellisme, la médicomagie, les sortilèges et les enchantements ! Très souple et maniable, elle est protégée d'un sort incassable et on peut apercevoir une panoplie de runes la recouvrir si on la penche d'un certain angle qui représente tous les sortilèges et sa puissance magique ! Vous avez là une merveilleuse baguette qui ne semble que marcher pour ceux étant de la même famille que celle qui l'a créée !

J'en fus étonnée et toute surprise, je la repris. J'avais au moins une baguette en dehors que celle initiale. Un léger gong retentit et je levai les yeux vers l'horloge au dessus d'Ollivander pour m'apercevoir qu'il était déjà presque l'heure de partir avant que Molly ne vienne me chercher. Affolée, je pris congé du sorcier en lui faisant promettre de ne rien dire et sortit en toute vitesse du Chemin de Traverse. Avant d'arriver dans les rues de Londres et donc dans la foule, j'appliquai quelques sorts de métamorphose sur moi qui resteraient une trentaine de minutes en place. Me lissant les cheveux et les blondissant, je me fis les yeux bleus et un peu moins grand tout en me changeant en un jean et un long pull bleu marine, arrondissant mon ventre. C'était d'ailleurs la seule chose que je ne changeais pas, ne préférant pas risquer les choses en lui envoyant un sort.

Je me décidai donc d'aller à Greenwich de façon moldue mais peine perdue, aucun bus ou taxis ne connaissaient. Et avant que je ne pense à lui, Erwiam apparut à mes côtés. Je m'apprêtai à lui lancé un sort de désillusion pour ne pas qu'on le voit mais il devint transparent et je ne pus voir à présent que ces traits. Il s'était rendu invisible et mon esprit me dicta de prendre sa patte. Intriguée, j'obéis et sans bruit il me fit arriver sans douleur et sensations devant la grande propriété. Je trouvais cela dangereux que l'on me fasse transplanné ou voyager par Portoloin alors que j'étais enceinte, mais je n'avais rien sentit, pas de commotions ou autre avec Erwiam.

J'étais assez excitée, j'étais hors de Poudlard, je m'étais enfuie. Personne n'aurait crut ça de moi à vrai dire. Moi qui pensait que ma sortie du château serait un moment plein de tristesse et nostalgie, me voilà livrée à moi-même dans la nature et prête à prendre ma vie en main. Je n'avais pas du tout aimé le comportement qu'avait eu Dumbledore. Il avait été buté, à croire que c'était lui qui décidais tout dans ma vie. Il voulait me virer de son école ? Qu'il le fasse, j'avais les moyens de m'en sortir. Puis, les aspics je peux les passer en candidat libre au ministère de toute manière.

En arrivant, je fus contente de la vue que j'avais. Le village était en pleine montagne, mais bien qu'il y ait une forêt, ce n'était pas sombre et mystérieux telles les ambiances que l'on peut retrouver dans des livres fantastiques par exemple, mais au contraire, une vallée se formait avec ses champs verts et le grand lac rayonnant sous le soleil s'y reflétant. Erwiam m'avait amené directement devant le manoir et il était assez gigantesque. Un grillage se formait devant moi et je posais alors ma main dessus. C'était toujours comme cela, j'étais poussée par un instinct. J'avais un doute, j'étais sûre qu'Erwiam y était aussi pour quelque chose mais je déclinai mon identité.

- Hermione Jane Granger

Il n'y eu pas de grincement sinistre, non, mais le portail s'ouvrit en grand pour me laisser passer. Aussitôt j'eu franchis le jardin et arrivait devant l'immense porte d'entrée, une elfe de maison apparut à mes côtés. Elle était habillée d'une jolie robe bleue et avait même du maquillage. Etrange n'est-ce pas ? Mais elle me sourit et baissa respectueusement la tête.

- Bienvenue miss Granger

- Merci, répondis-je en souriant.

J'étais contre l'idée de cet esclavagisme des elfes de maisons, mais comme si elle avait sut, elle me rassura :

- Je ne suis pas au compte propre de votre famille ne vous inquiétez pas, ils n'ont jamais voulut que je leur sois attribuée mais je reste, je me sens obligée de restée et on peut dire que je suis une aide dans les moments difficiles...

- Oh je vois, je te paierais et merci de ton aide, tu es restée là depuis combien de temps ? demandais-je curieuse.

- Pas besoin de me payer madame, votre ancêtre Rowena m'a déjà assez bien donné. Je suis une des plus anciennes elfes et ne m'éteindrais qu'à la mort de la famille complète. Je m'occupe de toutes les demeures de votre famille depuis toujours, même lorsqu'il n'y a personne.

J'acquiesçais, ça c'était du boulot et je n'arriverais jamais à comprendre ce dévouement extrême qu'ils avaient. Elle me fit visiter le manoir, comprenant trois étages complets avec piscine derrière et même terrain de quidditch. Elle me plaisait fortement, il y avait en tout sept chambres dont trois d'elles étaient des chambres d'amis. Chaque pièce avait au moins une touche de bleu et d'argenté mais restaient normales, tous ayant différents styles. Je pris vite mes marques, accrochant aussitôt le tableau que j'avais ramené dans le hall d'entré et déposant mes affaires.

- Excuse-moi, quel est ton nom ?

- Maliee mademoiselle

- Bien, tu peux m'appelé Hermione et moi je t'appellerais par ton prénom d'accord ?

- Oui ! s'exclama l'elfe

- Dis-moi, sais-tu quelles sont les protections qui sont sur cette maison ?

- Oui, il y a des sorts de désillusions sur les personnes ayant une idée malsaine en venant ici, il y a les sorts de défense par la nature ainsi que plusieurs autres pour avertir ainsi qu'éloigner toutes créatures malsaines.

- Bien merci.

Ça allait, mes ancêtres avaient bien prévus la chose. J'étais soulagée et sereine, passant une main sur mon ventre en souriant, je m'endormis en pensant à mon futur.

D'un côté, je m'en voulais de fuir de chez Molly qui allait se faire un sang d'encre. Mais après tout, ce vieux Dumbledore n'avait pas qu'à me renvoyé finir mon année autre part. Surtout que j'étais autant en danger dehors que dedans, bien que je l'étais même peut être plus dans ce manoir.

* * *

Voilà ce nouveau chapitre, j'espère qu'il vous aura plus.

On va changé de question maintenant, qui pensez-vous est le "méchant-vilain" ? Et, êtes vous toujours aussi sûrs que ce soit Harry ou Draco le père ? Ce n'est peut être pas eux.. :p

A bientôt pour un nouveau chapitre ! ;)


	8. Elementaire et confrontation

**Disclamer :** A JK Rowling, tout lui appartient. Le reste c'est quelques ingrédients à ma sauce.

**Résumé : **Hermione souffre d'une maladie spéciale, personne ne devine ce dont il est question mais à force, faudra se rendre à l'évidence qu'elle est bien enceinte. De qui ? A elle de nous le dire. Une histoire à être dans les annales de Poudlard mes amis !

**Titre :** 08. Élémentaire et confrontation

**Rewiews :** Merci encore et toujours pour vos reviews (:

* * *

**27****ème**** semaine**

Voilà, je suis dans mon septième mois et pour tout vous dire : c'est toujours aussi merveilleux. Bon, je suis lourde et j'ai du mal mais ça c'est normal. La nuit je suis même obligée de surélever mes jambes avec des coussins si je veux bien dormir. Mes bébés bougent beaucoup aussi et il m'ait déjà arrivé de voir de grandes ondulations sur mon ventre alors qu'ils changeaient de place. Ça ne fait pas mal mais c'est très.. particulier. J'ai remarqué que lorsque je mettais de la musique ils réagissaient. Je vivais en pleine communion avec eux et c'était des moments magiques. Mais je me sentais assez seule, mes amis me manquaient et je prenais conscience que leur soutien était bénéfique au par avant pour moi.

Ce matin, je me décidais à sortir du manoir, j'y avais passé déjà pratiquement une semaine et je voulais visiter ce village. Nous étions la mi-mai et déjà il faisait bien beau, mettant une petite robe légère, je sortais alors. Je proposai à Maliee de m'accompagner et elle accepta aussitôt, une bonne amitié s'était créer entre nous deux et c'était à présent la seule amie que j'avais dans les environs. En sortant du manoir, nous dûmes descendre légèrement un chemin de terre pour arriver en plein dans le village. Il était petit mais sympathique, avec son ponton et ses barques pour aller naviguer sur le magnifique lac, les gens étaient habillés normalement bien qu'ils soient dans un village sorcier. Ils étaient chaleureux et ne me dévisageait pas d'être enceinte et pourtant jeune. De plus, c'était comme si ils me connaissaient tous, à chaque habitants que je croisais je recevais un « bonjour » joyeux. Il devait y avoir une centaine d'habitants, dont la moitié était des adultes, un quart des personnes âgées et l'autre quart des enfants. Le village avait des allures rustiques tout en ne tombant pas dans la vieille Angleterre avec ses charrettes et chevaux.

Il n'y avait pas beaucoup de boutiques, tout juste une mairie, une poste, une librairie et épicerie. J'entrais dans la librairie alors pour voir ce qu'elle avait de bon. En entrant, une sonnette retentit et un jeune homme derrière un comptoir leva la tête, surpris. J'en fus également surprise, c'était la première personne « jeune » sans trop l'être que je rencontrais, il devait avoir mon âge d'ailleurs. Je fis un petit sourire en disant :

- Bonjour...

Il eut alors un franc sourire et me répondit :

- Bonjour mademoiselle !

Il était mignon, assez grand et bien battu, il avait les cheveux noirs et frisés avec de beaux yeux marron. Derrière lui alors quelqu'un arriva, une jeune femme qui vint et me fit :

- Oh bonjour ! Ce n'est pas tous les jours que nous avions de la jeunesse nouvelle par ici !

- Ah oui ? J'ai remarqué qu'il avait beaucoup d'enfants c'est vrai... répondis-je.

- Oui, c'est un petit village après tout et les jeunes de notre âge sont partis ailleurs, fit la jeune femme en soupirant.

Elle était magnifique, mais je ne sus dire si c'était par sa beauté ou ses rondeurs. En effet, elle était tout comme moi enceinte. D'une jolie blondeur avec ses yeux verts émeraude elle me sourit en se présentant :

- Nous sommes Iris et Ruben...

- Hermione, enchanté !

- Oh je vois que tu es enceinte toi aussi, fille, garçon ?

Je ris un peu en annonçant avec un sourire malicieux :

- Les deux, fille et garçon, ce sont des jumeaux.. et toi ?

- Oh moi, c'est un garçon ! Dis-moi, c'est toi qui habite le manoir en haut du village ?

- Oui, répondis-je en acquiesçant.

- Oh, c'est donc toi la descendante de Rowena Serdaigle, contente de te connaître, cela faisait longtemps que le village n'avait pas eu un héritier de la famille ayant construit ce village même.

Je souris puis elle me fit :

- Tu n'as qu'à passer chez nous ce soir, on pourrait apprendre à se connaître autour d'un dîner ? proposa Ruben

- Oh oui ça me plairait, merci

- On passera au manoir te chercher alors !

Je souris, prête à répondre puis Maliee me tira un peu le bas de ma robe en m'appelant. Je me baissais alors vers elle en lui demandant ce qu'il y avait. Elle me fit signe alors au dehors. Je levais le regard et mon sang ne fit qu'un tour. Au dehors se tenait Dumbledore avec trois membres de l'Ordre. Fronçant les sourcils, je me cachais derrière une étagère tout en les observant.

- Qui c'est lui ? Demanda Iris en se plaçant derrière moi

- Tu ne le connais pas ? C'est Dumbledore, j'ai fuis de la maison où il voulait me cloitré et il n'est pas content.

- Oh je vois, non je le connais pas.

- Mais vous avez fait vos études où ?

- Notre magie est principalement élémentariste pas comme la votre, c'est pour cela qu'on est pas accepté dans vos écoles..

- Ah...

Je n'avais jamais entendu parler de cela mais pour le moment je me concentrais sur le directeur. Il questionnait les habitants sur ma présence ici et j'en fus heureuse et surprise lorsqu'ils répondaient négativement. Il était frustré et en colère et je le vis avancé alors vers nous, en direction de la librairie. Affolée, je me tournais vers Iris et Ruben qui m'amenèrent de l'autre côté de la boutique rapidement. La sonnette retentit trois fois et c'est un Dumbledore mielleux qui vint vers le comptoir.

- Bonjour jeunes gens !

- Bonjour monsieur, nous pouvons vous aider ? questionna Ruben avec un sourire.

- Oui, je recherche une jeune femme de votre âge, grande, brune et enceinte, l'avez-vous déjà vu quelque part dans le village ?

Il y eu un silence, d'un miroir je pouvais voir le reflet de ce que faisais Ruben et Iris. Ce premier se tourna vers sa femme en haussant les sourcils et ils répondirent par la négative.

- Non désolé, il n'y a que nous de notre âge dans ce village, nous ne l'avons pas croisé.

Je pouvais aisément imaginer Dumbledore frustré et en colère et il répondit d'un ton sec :

- Bien, merci.

Et ils s'en allèrent. J'étais étonnée qu'il n'ait pas découvert ma présence ces lieux et je restai un peu encore dans l'arrière boutique au cas où. Iris me rejoignit rapidement en me disant :

- Il n'avait pas l'air content

- Oui, heureusement qu'il ne m'a pas vu, merci beaucoup.

- De rien, par contre en sortant il a précisé à ses compagnons de rester dans le village.

- Ah oui ?

- Oui, donc c'est mort pour ce soir, le dîner...

- Vous n'avez qu'à passer vous, proposais-je

Ils acceptèrent, la maison était protégée d'eux de toute manière. Je restais encore un petit temps puis appela Erwiam qui vint me faire transplaner directement à l'intérieur du manoir. Je n'avais pas envie de me faire prendre dès maintenant dans les rues.

A peine arrivée, un parchemin m'attendait, accompagné d'un hibou royal. Décrochant le parchemin, c'était une lettre de Draco.

_« Mione, j'espère que la lettre est bien arrivée jusqu'à toi, j'ai profité d'une absence de Dumbledore pour te l'envoyer._

_Il n'est que rarement réapparut depuis le lendemain de ton départ, à croire qu'il te cherche partout. ) Fait gaffe à toi, j'espère que tu es bien là où tu es. J'ai croisé Dumbledore dans les couloirs hier, c'était la première fois que je le voyais autant en colère, bravo ! J'ai essayé d'avoir un rendez-vous avec lui dans son bureau pour savoir pourquoi il t'avait « viré » mais il ne répond jamais. Harry et compagnie sont inquiets tout comme moi mais je leur ai expliqué ce que tu m'as vite fait dit la nuit dernière. Alors rassure moi et répond moi que tu vas bien._

_Draco. »_

Je souriais, alors comme ça j'avais rendu Dumbledore dans une forte colère plus que celle de tout à l'heure ? Tant mieux.

Après tout, on lui a toujours fait confiance à ce directeur, il est quand même reconnu comme étant un grand mage mais ce n'est pas pour ça qu'il doit être quelqu'un de censé. Je me posais de plus en plus de questions sur ses faits et gestes, ses actions et me rendait petit à petit compte qu'il avait pas mal manipulé du monde si on voyait les choses sous un angle différent. Voldemort était mort d'accord, ce n'était pas grâce à lui malgré ce que la population sorcière pensait croire. Il savait se faire recevoir les grâces des autres parfaitement et mener à la baguette pas mal de gens. Cela ne m'étonnerait même pas qu'il manipule Harry depuis longtemps. C'était déconcertant.

Attrapant une plume et un parchemin que Maliee m'avait apporté, je répondis alors :

_« Tout vas bien Draco, vous me manquez terriblement et j'ai hâte la fin de Poudlard pour vous voir tous !_

_Alors comme ça j'ai mit en colère ce pauvre Dumby ? Tant mieux ! Vu comment il nous manipule cela ne lui fera que du bien. Il est venu dans mon village aujourd'hui et j'ai put me cacher de justesse. Je suis contente, les villageois sont de mon côté sans même savoir pourquoi je me cache ici, ils sont tous chaleureux et j'ai apprit pas mal de choses sur moi et ma famille. Il faut qu'on se voit tous, j'en peux plus malgré que je me sois fait deux amis ce matin même._

_Je suis en sécurité ne t'en fais pas et passe le bonjour à tout le monde._

_Hermione. »_

Je n'avais pas sut quoi écrire de plus, je l'expédiai aussitôt à Poudlard par l'hibou royal qui appartenait apparemment à Draco.

Le soir même, vers les vingt-heure Maliee vint me voir en m'avertissant que les invités étaient arrivés. Je vins à la porte leur ouvrir et ils pénétrèrent dans le manoir. Ils souriaient et Iris s'exclama :

- C'est super grand ici !

- Oui assez, répondis-je tout en les emmenant au salon.

Ils s'installèrent sur un canapé deux places pendant que j'allais sur le fauteuil. Maliee vint nous voir en nous précisant :

- Le dîner est presque prêt, vous avez encore un peu de temps à attendre avant.

- Merci Maliee

Elle repartit puis Ruben me demanda :

- Pourquoi ces gens te cherchent ?

- Au départ je suis élève à l'école Poudlard où la personne à la longue barbe est mon directeur. Je suis tombée enceinte dans le courant novembre et depuis il m'ait arrivé d'avoir des personnes qui me veuillent du mal mais jamais rien de trop grave. Il y a quelques jours Dumbledore m'a convoqué en m'expliquant qu'il m'obligeait à aller vivre chez quelqu'un en dehors de Poudlard pour le reste de ma scolarité. Il était déterminé et n'avait pas d'excuses vraiment valables donc j'y suis allé mais je me suis échappé lors d'une sortie au Chemin de Traverse. Dumbledore nous manipule beaucoup et j'en avais marre, je m'en suis rendu compte la semaine dernière et ne veut plus qu'il me manipule. Jusqu'à la fin juin, je me cache, après cela : il n'aura plus aucun droit sur moi.

- Il n'a pas le droit de vous manipuler comme cela, en plus t'es majeur tu fais ce que tu veux ! s'exclama Iris, outrée.

- Oui, surtout que la communauté sorcière le vénère quasiment.

- Ça craint, répondit Ruben.

- Complètement, finis-je. Et vous, dîtes moi en plus sur vous !

Ils se regardèrent quelques instants et ce fut Iris qui parla :

- Nous vivons depuis toujours ici, nos parents, nos ancêtres ont toujours été ici et c'est un village très conviviale et aimant que nous adorons. Nos études ont été faites moldues mais en parallèle à nos quatorze ans nous avons commencé notre magie élémentaire. Ruben détient l'élément du feu et moi-même de l'eau. Nous ne sommes pas beaucoup au village à avoir la magie élémentaire et les autres ont souvent la magie normale étudiée à Poudlard donc s'en vont à partir de onze ans du village. La magie élémentaire se perds de plus en plus et seul les anciens du village l'ont presque tous, nous ne sommes que trois « jeunes » à avoir cette magie. Ruben, moi et ma sœur Esther qui n'était pas là aujourd'hui car elle donne des cours aux petits.

J'acquiesçais tout en demandant :

- Il ne nous en parle pas à Poudlard de cette magie, vous pouvez m'en parler un peu ?

- Elle est censée disparaître et est assez puissante, c'est pour cela que les sorciers comme surement ton ancien directeur n'en parlent pas, de peur de voir une nouvelle génération se levé avec ces pouvoirs. Il existe trois type de sorciers, ceux comme tu côtoies depuis ton entrée à ton école, ceux élémentaristes et les plus rares même disparut : ceux ayant des deux. C'était généralement des gens descendant d'une grande ligné et ça ne m'étonnerait pas que tu ais ce pouvoir. Cette magie accentue le potentiel qui est en toi et tu t'en sers tout le temps alors que la magie que vous pratiquez n'est là que quand vous en avez besoin, elle ne développe pas votre puissance magique. On peut avoir différent type d'éléments, les quatre naturels : l'eau, le feu, l'air et la terre puis d'autres comme la foudre, le temps ou même la chair.

- Ça semble dangereux avec la chair..

- Tous sont dangereux, cela dépend comme tu t'en sers car tu peux autant réduire la chair en miette d'une personne ou la reconstruire en le guérissant et tu peux aussi étouffer quelqu'un avec l'élément de l'air, de la terre, tu peux bruler quelqu'un, noyer quelqu'un, lui lancer la foudre dessus, le faire vieillir d'un coup… la magie globalement est dangereuse, après cela dépend de ce que tu lui demandes de faire. Votre magie est également dangereuse, envoie un stupéfix à quelqu'un que tu pousses dans l'eau ou dans le vide et il mourra, répondit Ruben.

- C'est vrai, admis-je.

- Il faudra voir si tu détiens l'élémentarisme toi aussi ! s'exclama Iris

- Comment le sait-on ?

- Cela se déclenche naturellement lorsqu'on te passe les essais avec des urnes spéciale, tu peux rester une quarantaine d'années sans savoir qu'au fond de toi l'élémentarisme bouillonnait. Même les moldus en sont capables mais c'est plus rare..

J'acquiesçais, au même moment Maliee arriva pour nous prier de nous mettre à table. Je m'étais fait deux amis intéressants et c'est avec eux que je restai le plus souvent en ce septième mois. Souvent je partageais des lettres avec Draco mais elles devenaient de moins en moins fréquentes de peur que Dumbledore ne surveille les courriels. De plus, une distance encore plus énorme que celle que nous avions là ce faisait petit à petit, comme s'il s'éloignait. La dernière lettre ne comportait que des messages de la part des autres, aucun de lui. Un matin, je sortis du Manoir et avança jusqu'à la place du village. Ils recevaient la gazette ici aussi mais plus rarement, il n'y avait qu'un exemplaire enfaite et j'eu la chance de tombé dessus. En gros titre figuré « disparition de plusieurs élèves de Poudlard ».

Etonnée je lus attentivement l'article. Il y paraitrait qu'une vingtaine d'élèves disparaissaient petit à petit sans laissés de traces. C'était étonnant, sachant que le Mage noir n'était plus de ce monde depuis une bonne année et déjà beaucoup de réactions se firent auprès des parents qui commencent également à sortir leurs enfants de l'école. Dumbledore ne se montre plus au château également. L'article n'en dit pas plus, et j'envoyai aussitôt un courrier à Draco.

Laissant cela de côté, je me dirigeais alors chez Iris et Ruben. Ce fut une jeune fille ressemblant comme deux gouttes d'eau à Iris hormis qu'elle était un peu plus petite et pas enceinte. Je lui souris, devinant que c'était Esther et elle me fit entrée. Aujourd'hui, je passais mon épreuve pour savoir si j'avais en moi le pouvoir de l'élémentaire. Il n'y avait pas Ruben et Iris car ils travaillaient.

- Tiens, assis toi sur ce coussin.

J'acquiesçais, m'asseyant avec difficultés sur le coussin à terre en m'attablant à la table basse. Elle vint s'asseoir à ma gauche et déposa sept objets ressemblant à des mini urnes en métal.

- Dans chacune de ces urnes se trouve l'essence-même d'un élément, tu vas devoir te concentrer, une sorte de méditation pour trouver l'essence-même de ta magie à toi. Il se peut que tu en sois submergée ou au contraire que tu ne la sentes qu'à peine. Essaye de la contrôlée, de la décuplée si tu en a besoin, ça va te prendre beaucoup d'énergie c'est sûr, il se peut que tu découvres autre chose car c'est par ce moyen aussi que tu trouves un animagus, lorsque je t'appellerais tu pourras sortir, cela risque d'être dur de trouver ta magie et surtout long, mais on a tout notre temps.

- D'accord.

- Tu es prête ?

- Oui

- Alors maintenant ferme les yeux et concentre toi.

J'obtempérais, mes yeux clos, j'eu du mal à me concentrer. J'essayai de faire le vide, c'était dur avec toutes les pensées qui m'envahissaient. Enfin, alors que je ne voyais que du noir avant, une étincelle argentée éclata. Essayant de décuplé ma concentration, bientôt je sentis une sensation me submergée, ce n'était pas un poids qui aller m'étouffer, mais quelque chose de fluide qui coulait en moi. Comme si de nouvelles veines apparaissaient étant destinées pour faire couler ma magie en moi. Je m'interrogeais sur plusieurs possibilités de magie, et si je concentrais ma magie sur mes pieds, courrais-je ou sauterais-je plus vite ou plus haut ? C'était un point à vérifier pour plus tard.

Je m'amusai à faire aller et venir ma magie dans mes membres les engourdissant un peu après chaque passage mais c'était comme si je les réveillais. Comme s'ils n'avaient pas fonctionné depuis pas mal de temps et que là, je leur redonnais peau neuve. J'eu le choix alors d'ouvrir un autre espace mais je sentais que ce n'était pas encore le moment, un autre espace dans mon esprit mais quelque chose m'en empêchait.

- Hermione, Hermione ouvre les yeux mais continue comme ça, c'est très bien..

Je fis ce qu'elle me dit, ce fut difficile par contre car ma vision était bleutée avec les traits des meubles et objets argentés. Esther me sourit, ce fut un sourire avec toutes les dents bleues et je trouva ça super effrayant mais marrant d'un côté.

- Regarde la table ! m'indiqua-t-elle.

Baissant mon regard, ma vision se baissait peu à peu et redevenait normale. Sur la table deux mini-urnes tremblaient fortement jusqu'à ce qu'une s'ouvre d'un coup sec. Une forme indistincte alors se souleva de l'antre de l'urne et vint plonger sur moi. Elle entra en moi, en sortit, m'entoura. C'était terrifiant surtout que j'avais peur pour mes bébés. Cela me prenait peu à peu de l'énergie et une sensation fraiche et même glacial restait en moi après son passage. L'autre urne elle continua de trembler mais en sortit aussi de son bocal pour venir contrairement à l'autre se loger gracieusement dans mes mains. Elle vint parcourir petit à petit mes membres et mon corps entier. Lorsqu'elle eut finit, les deux formes ressemblant à du brouillard coloré en l'air revinrent se loger dans leurs urnes respectives et tout retomba. J'en fus vraiment épuisée et j'entendis Esther me dire :

- Relâche peu à peu ta magie et revient.

Je fis ce qu'elle me demanda et lorsque j'eu finis, j'en eu le vertige. Elle m'aida à me relever et me donna le canapé pour me reposer. Je m'allongeai de suite, posant une main sur mon front tellement le vertige était incessant.

- Je n'ai jamais vu ça ! s'exclama-t-elle. Les deux éléments t'ont adopté de suite et quand tu manipulais ta magie, tu avais cet aura tellement belle autour de toi ! bravo Hermione !

- Mmh…

- Repose toi un peu, tu le mérites après tout ça, tu as fait en une demi-heure ce qu'un élève normal aurait fait en une semaine – en ce qui concerne pour manipuler la magie – et deux mois pour un seul élément.

- Lesquels m'ont adopté ? demandais-je en m'endormant peu à peu.

- Tu ne les as pas reconnus ? L'air et la chair.

Je m'endormis après qu'elle m'eut dit les deux éléments. Les jours suivants, elle m'instruit sur l'utilisation de ces éléments. D'abord avec l'air avec qui je pouvais léviter, compresser l'air, créé du vent, des tornades… et la chair, où je pouvais changer d'apparence sans que ce soit détectable par n'importe quelle magie normale – sauf les autres élémentaristes détenant ce pouvoir là -, l'invisibilité ainsi que la destruction et reconstruction du corps et des organes. C'était très dangereux et épuisant mais Esther m'avait dit qu'avec l'habitude de l'utilisé on en sentait plus les effets. J'appris qu'elle avait celui de la chair elle aussi mais n'avait pas encore tout réussit à utilisé alors nous nous entrainions chacune. Je n'eu pas de nouvelles de Draco et cela m'inquiéta fortement. Je ne pouvais pas écrire à Harry étant donné que ça serait aussitôt surveillé.

**35****ème**** semaine**

Je n'eu plus de nouvelles ! Que ce soit pas la gazette ou par courrier, rien du tout ! C'était bientôt la fin de l'année, nous étions à quelques jours des Aspics et je devais aller au ministère me faire enregistrer... Accompagnée d'Erwiam invisible je me rendis au Ministère où l'on me donna un badge et prit ma baguette. Je ne précisai pas que j'en avais une autre dans ma poche et je vins à l'accueil signalé mon envie de passer mes Aspics. L'épreuve commençait dans le quart d'heure qui suivait et il fallait impérativement que je le passe à Poudlard. Une navette accompagnerait tous les jeunes voulant aller là-bas et j'acceptai de m'y rendre. La navette était en fait un Portoloin nous menant aux grilles de Poudlard et en arrivant, une sensation sinistre me prit. Le château était sombre et terne, nous étions en été, le soleil brillait mais c'était comme si Poudlard était dans l'ombre.

Entrant, Rusard vint nous escorté à la Grande Salle où les tables avaient été aménagées. Je ne croisai aucun élève dans les couloirs et comme nous étions arrivés en avance, nous allâmes nous installer. Une sonnerie retentit et j'aperçus toutes les septièmes années arrivées. Tous sauf quelques uns, sur tout le groupe que nous devions être, plusieurs manquèrent à l'appel comme Draco, Blaise et même Martin. Harry me fit un petit signe de la main de sa place, le teint également sombre.

L'épreuve dura trois bonnes heures, regroupant la théorie de toutes les matières. Ce fut dans l'ensemble gérable et un grand gong retentit pour nous signalé la fin de l'épreuve. Le temps de finir une dernière phrase et je rendais ma copie. Aussitôt sortie de la salle, j'aperçus Harry et le prit dans mes bras, le serrant fort.

- Tu m'as tellement manqué Mione'.. me souffla-t-il dans l'oreille.

C'était réciproque évidemment et alors nous nous séparâmes et il répondit à ma question muette :

- Plus de trace de Draco ou encore Martin depuis une ou deux semaines. Poudlard n'est quasiment plus vivant et Dumbledore ne vient plus, à part pour nous convoquer dans son bureau afin de nous avertir d'un danger et qu'il faudrait qu'on fasse attention, il nous monte la tête. Tu as bien fait de partir avant..

J'acquiesçais, fronçant les sourcils et une grande détonation se fit. Sursautant en me retenant à Harry, j'aperçus plusieurs professeurs courant vers les étages supérieurs. Harry fronça les sourcils, c'était l'épreuve pratique mais nous partîmes tous deux également vers l'étage furtivement. Erwiam vint me rappelé qu'il était présent par un léger pincement à l'épaule, j'attrapai alors la main d'Harry et il nous fit transplanné.

Arrivés à destination, nous arrivâmes dans une pièce très sombre et poussiéreuse. Une ancienne salle de classe enfaite, rien de bien étrange n'est-ce pas ? Je commençai à m'affoler surtout lorsque mes yeux, s'habituant au sombre de la pièce, aperçurent un tas d'élèves aux tables semblant inconscient. Ces élèves je les connaissais, c'était surement ceux qui avaient disparut mystérieusement, ils étaient enchainés aux tables, blessés et faibles. Quatre tables étaient bien amochées, c'était les septièmes années absents tout à l'heure. Deux avaient du sang qui perlaient de leurs oreilles avec leurs tables un peu défoncées sans leurs permettre de s'échappé, une jeune fille était inconsciente voir morte alors que sa table était également presque détruite et le dernier était Draco, toujours vivant, respirant difficilement avec plein de poussière et morceaux de tables éclatés autour de lui. Nous nous approchâmes d'eux, c'était Draco qui avait établit cette détonation vu l'état de son corps et sa table.

- Hermione.. murmura-t-il, presque inconscient.

Je vins aussitôt vers lui, mais un mur invisible m'arrêta dans ma course pour le toucher.

- Sauve toi, c'est-est lui..

- Qui lui, Draco, reste avec nous ! m'exclamais-je impuissante pendant qu'il agonisait.

- Il nous retient tous, part avant qu'il n'arrive.

Harry vint derrière moi en m'informant :

- On ne peut pas les atteindre, ils sont protégés par un sort puissant. Apparemment, en essayant d'utilisé la magie pour se sortir de là ils se blessent et meurt petit à petit.

J'eu une idée, allant me poser contre un mur je pris les mains d'Harry et me concentra.

- Fais comme moi Harry, cherche ta magie et suit mes instructions.

J'avais comprit qu'en ouvrant les yeux en pleine méditation on pouvait voir les ondes magiques et les sorts scellés sur les personnes, fallait que je trouve le point de départ du sort et que je le détruise, avec Harry. Très vite je trouvais ma magie et aida Harry à trouver la sienne par le contact physique que j'avais avec lui et entrant dans son esprit pour l'aider. La sienne était émeraude et très belle.

- Ouvre les yeux et observe, il faut trouver un point de départ.

J'ouvrais les yeux en même temps que j'énonçais ma phrase et de suite la pièce parut plus claire. Elle était donc argentée aux traits bleus et je compris tout de suite le problème en apercevant sur chaque table un point bouillonnant noir relié au bureau où apparemment tout était concentré là.

- Tu le vois ?

- Ou-oui, répondit Harry en tremblant.

La première fois était toujours rude et je l'incitai à coupé la méditation pendant que je faisais de même. Erwiam s'était rematérialisé et brillait dans cette obscurité. Il vint se poser sur le bureau en tapant de son bec le dessus du bureau.

- Il faut chercher un objet, quelque chose à l'origine de ce sort.

Nous cherchâmes et en quelque secondes nous trouvèrent. C'était une petite boule transparente où l'on pouvait apercevoir à l'intérieure une fumée noire.

- Il faut la détruire, fit Harry.

J'acquiesçais en attrapant la patte d'Erwiam pour puiser dans ses forces à lui aussi. C'était dangereux pour moi d'utilisé ma magie donc je me reposais sur celle de mon ami. Nous lançâmes un Reducto puissant, le sortilège dura une bonne minute avant que la boule ne s'éclate en mille morceaux et que la fumée se propage dans la salle. Le phœnix prit alors son envole en chantant un chant magnifique mais dangereux envers cette puissance qui semblait se propager à travers la pièce et elle disparut d'un coup sec. Nous nous occupâmes alors de tous les élèves un par uns. Grâce à mon pouvoir de chair, je réparai certains dégâts mais il était sûr qu'ils devraient passer par l'infirmerie. Harry s'occupait de le réveillés, de vérifier s'ils étaient vivants, de les rassurés et de passer derrière moi pour les mettre debout et leur expliquer tout. Je terminai par les septièmes années et confirma le fait que la septième année était morte après avoir essayé de se libérer. Blaise et Martin s'en étaient sorti alors que lorsque j'arrivai à Draco, je constatais qu'il était en mauvais état.

J'avais, il faut l'avouer, bâcler un peu les autres en allant vite pour pouvoir au plus vite arriver auprès de lui. Il respirait difficilement et mon cœur se serra cette vue. Vous savez, je soupçonne les bébés encore dans le ventre de ressentir les émotions car au même moment ils me donnèrent des coups.

Je détachai délicatement Draco des attaches au bureau d'élève pour le déplacé contre le mur. C'était difficile de le faire bouger, ayant moi-même un handicap certain avec mon ventre mais je réussis. Le prenant dans mes bras je lui soufflais dans l'oreille :

- Reste avec nous Draco, tiens bon !

Il était prêt à nous laisser, à me quitter ! Et ça je le refusais, j'avais tellement besoin de lui encore que je ne pouvais pas me faire à l'idée qu'il parte maintenant ! Les yeux clos, il murmura non sans difficultés :

- Tu sais Hermione, je m'en veux… je m'en veux d'avoir été si distant ces-ces derniers mois, je.. je voulais te protéger.

Je le serra encore plus fort, mon pouvoir de chair essayant de le guérir mais ce n'était pas assez. Il avait vraiment souffert et dut utiliser beaucoup de magie pour s'échappé pour que ses blessures soient si profondes. Je pleurais, éprouvée d'une grande tristesse, Erwiam vint se poser à côté de nous pendant que Draco partait peu à peu. L'oiseau me regarda dans les yeux, attendant que je lui fasse confiance. Devrais-je lui laisser Draco ? Et s'il mourrait ?

Je me séparais de lui pendant qu'Harry m'annonçait :

- Hermione, Dumbledore vient d'arriver à Poudlard.

Je me relevais, essuyant mes larmes d'un geste déterminé et regarda une dernière fois Draco. Je vins lui poser un baiser sur la joue et m'en alla. Nous fumes suivit par le reste d'élèves qui avaient été séquestrés dans cette salle de cours abandonnée et Harry partit chercher Ginny et d'autres. Nous arrivâmes dans le Hall en même temps que Dumbledore. Je fus la seule à m'avancer dans un premier temps, Harry n'était pas revenu.

- Mademoiselle Granger ? Que faites-vous là et où étiez vous ces derniers moi ? me questionna-t-il avec une pointe de colère dans la voix.

- Cela ne vous regarde pas où j'étais et je suis là pour vous arrêter dans votre massacre.

Il eut un petit rire.

- Moi ? je fais un massacre ? Moi le grand Mage de la lumière je fais un massacre ? Un massacre de quoi ? bonbons aux citrons ?

- Non, d'élèves Albus, répondit Harry d'un ton dur en arrivant et se mettant à ma droite.

Il y eut un silence et tous les élèves derrière nous regardèrent le directeur avec de la rancune et colère dans le regard. Un des élèves, un troisième année de Poufsouffle fit :

- Vous nous avez enfermés et laissés à l'agonie dans une salle de classe !

- C'est faux.

- Vous nous avez torturés indirectement avec vos bureaux ! s'exclama un autre élève.

- Vous êtes allé trop loin Albus, fis-je d'une voix déterminée. Vous avez tué plusieurs élèves dans votre bêtise !

Il changea alors de comportement et fit :

- Ah oui ? J'en ai tué ? Lesquels ? Ce n'est pas trop tôt qu'ils aient commencés à mourir ! Si je les aie mit là c'était bien pour cela ! Ils ne méritent pas de voir la lumière du jour ces fils de mangemorts !

J'en fus outrée, la guerre était finit et il revenait en torturant les fils et filles orphelins qui avaient vu leurs parents enfermés ou mourir à la bataille.

- Vous êtes ignoble ! Ces enfants n'ont pas à périr à cause des faits et gestes de leurs parents ! m'exclamais-je indignée.

Dumbledore sortit sa baguette de sa poche et commença à jouer avec.

- De toute manière, qui vous croira ? Pensez-vous que la communauté sorcière vous croira ? elle qui ne jure que par moi ?

Il avait eu un ton suffisant et cela m'exaspéra. Je pensais à Draco qui devait surement être mort à cette heure-ci à cause de cet abruti. Harry se pencha vers moi en me soufflant :

- La conversation est enregistrée et les aurors arrivent.

Je fus étonnée qu'il avait put se débrouillé et avait anticipé cela et alors que j'allais lui donné ma réponse il fut poussé violement contre le mur et retenu dans les airs avec un sort le retenant à la gorge.

* * *

Alors, qu'est-ce que vous en avez pensé ? (:


	9. Duel et accouchement

**Disclamer :** A JK Rowling, tout lui appartient. Le reste c'est quelques ingrédients à ma sauce.

**Résumé : **Hermione souffre d'une maladie spéciale, personne ne devine ce dont il est question mais à force, faudra se rendre à l'évidence qu'elle est bien enceinte. De qui ? A elle de nous le dire. Une histoire à être dans les annales de Poudlard mes amis !

**Titre :** 09. Duel et accouchement.

Voici l'avant dernier chapitre (:

* * *

Harry était retenu par la gorge par un sort au mur. Je ne savais pas quoi faire mais la première chose qui me vint à l'esprit fut de faire pareil à cet abruti. Avec mon pouvoir élémentaire de l'air, je bougeai ma main droite de bas vers le haut en me concentrant sur le directeur et il commença à léviter. Lorsqu'enfin ce fut assez stable je le poussa violemment contre le mur derrière lui tout en m'activant avec ma main. Il lâcha prise sur le sort avec Harry en même temps qu'il rencontrait le mur. Tout le monde fut surprit, Dumbledore le premier et alors qu'Harry fut rejoint par Ginny car il avait du mal à respirer à cause de sa gorge compressée, Dumbledore se leva également petit à petit. Fronçant les sourcils il me demanda :

- Où as-tu apprit à faire ça ?

- Cela ne vous regarde pas.

- Petite insolente, tu vas payer ton affront ! s'exclama-t-il en fureur.

Ce n'était décidément plus l'image du bon Albus Dumbledore que tout le monde connaissait, non, il avait même des airs à Voldemort de temps en temps, peut être dans la colère qui régnait dans son regard. Oubliez ses yeux pétillants et malicieux et son ton mielleux, voilà Dumbledore en toute grâce et double jeu. Il bougea sa baguette vers le bas et la grande porte du Hall se ferma d'un coup sec. Une ondulation noire dangereuse tournoyait autour de lui. Je savais ce qu'il faisait, lorsqu'on invoquait son aura c'était surtout pour faire peur à son ou ses adversaires. Je ris un peu et me concentra alors moi aussi en faisant apparaître la mienne argentée et bleutée qui était plus imposante que la sienne, plus épaisse on dira. Elle tournoyait également autour de moi et je me sentis en sécurité, comme si elle me protégeait. Une douce chaleur m'envahissait, j'étais sereine et il lança un sort en ma direction. Il était rouge sang et ne devait pas être très gentil. Je fus réjouie lorsque le sort s'absorba dans l'aura et ne me toucha pas. Il fronça les sourcils et eut le regard encore plus mauvais, il changea alors de comportement, ayant un fin sourire en me demandant :

-Sinon Hermione, comment vas Draco ?

Je fronçais les sourcils, au même moment une image de lui me vint à l'esprit, mort et quelques larmes me vinrent aux yeux. Il voulait me toucher à un point faible et il avait bien choisit, mais je ravalai mes larmes et bien que triste, j'en fus en colère. Je ne répondis pas par contre car il me devança :

- J'espère qu'il a bien souffert, il n'est pas à côté de toi, il doit être mort ! Qu'il rejoigne son père en enfer !

Il rit légèrement et j'envoyai un Reducto assez puissant qu'il l'évita à ma grande déception. Le sort alla s'écraser à terre en provoquant une légère détonation. Il en fut étonné, mais après tout j'avais accumulé et même décuplé ma magie depuis quelques temps. Les fenêtres autour de la porte d'entré se fracassèrent alors et tous nous tournâmes vers elles. Quelques aurors rentrèrent, quelques membres du phoenix également mais surtout Iris, Ruben et Esther. Ils vinrent me rejoindre aussitôt. Les aurors restèrent à côté pendant que l'Ordre se positionnait dérrière le directeur.

- Que se passe-t'il Albus ? Demanda un auror.

- Cette petite a monté toute l'école contre moi ! s'exclama t'il

- C'est faux ! retentit une voix derrière moi, il nous a séquestrés dans une salle de cours abandonné et piégée car nos parents ont fait des choses mal !

J'acquiesçais pendant qu'une autre voix continuait :

- Certains sont morts par sa faute ! Alors que nous demandions qu'oublier la guerre il massacre les enfants !

- Est-ce vrai ? demanda l'Auror au directeur en fronçant les sourcils.

- Vous n'allez pas les croire vraiment Kenny.. fit Albus en lui lançant un regard lourd.

- Je me tiens sur des preuves, répondit simplement l'auror.

Plusieurs élèves vinrent montrer leurs poignets blessés ainsi que leurs autres blessures pendant que les aurors passaient dans les rangs. Ruben se pencha vers moi en me demandant :

- Tout va bien Hermione ?

- Ça peut aller, répondit-je discrètement, mais ce n'est pas finit faites attention. Esther ?

- Oui ? répondit la jeune blonde.

- Peux-tu aller voir le jeune homme plus loin à terre ? regarde sa gorge

- D'accord j'y vais ! fit-elle en s'éloignant.

L'Ordre commençait à se poser des questions et quelques murmures commençaient à se créer dans les rangs derrière Dumbledore et il commençait à être mal. Je le regardais, avec un sourire satisfait sur le visage et il en eu marre. Enfin, il montra son vrai visage et de sa baguette il me lança un sort sans que quelqu'un puisse l'arrêter. Ce sort nous isola alors nous deux dans une espèce de bulle d'intimité où personne ne pouvait pénétrer ni en sortir apparemment. Il s'approcha de moi dangereusement et me fit :

- J'ai vu ton potentiel Hermione, rejoint moi et nous serions adulés de tous, j'inventerais une histoire qui tiens la route pour tous ces idiots..

Je fus surprise qu'il change d'avis comme ça et en le regardant avec un certain dégout je lui jetais :

- Jamais !

- Tu ne sais pas ce que tu rates idiote ! En sortant de là tu iras en prison toi et tes amis ou même mieux : vous mourrez !

- Rêve !

Il me lança un sort et je l'esquivai de justesse.

- Et sinon, est-ce que le jeune Malfoy souffrait bien tout à l'heure ?

Ce fut à moi de lui lancé un sort sous la colère qui lui entailla la cuisse.

- Tu sais, je n'ai fait que te rendre service en le mettant là-bas.

Je ne répondis pas, il continua :

- Imagine, déjà que j'ai honte pour toi-même pitié de toi, d'avoir deux Malfoy en toi, autant jeté le père et essayé de faire oublier à la population sorcière que tu tiens deux batards..

Ce fut un coup dur, comme si mon cœur se comprimait et je me sentais proche de l'inconscience. Presque vidée d'énergie, des larmes brouillaient ma vue. Draco était le père ? Qu'en savait-il ?

- Et oui, tu ne le savais pas hein ? mais depuis que je l'ai apprit, soit.. janvier, j'ai essayé par plusieurs moyens de l'éloigner de toi et lui mettre dans l'idée qu'il était dangereux pour toi, apparemment j'ai gagné, il ne t'a rien dit sur sa parenté.

Il fit une autre pause puis finit avec un sourire mesquin :

- Et maintenant, il est mort.

S'en était trop, j'invoquai le vent qui lui fit perdre pied et éclaté la bulle sous la puissance de l'air puis le fit soulever dans une tornade puissante. Il était impuissant à présent et je le dominais face à tout le monde. Des larmes de rage perlant, je lâcherais bientôt mais déjà je le voyais qu'il manquait de souffle. Harry vint se poser à côté de moi, à ses côtés Esther ainsi que Ruben et Iris. Ruben envoya le premier une bourrasque de feu qui le fit bruler petit à petit puis s'arrêta. Je le fis retomber à terre d'un coup sec tout en vacillant légèrement. Je me retins alors au premier bras qui fut à mes côtés et en relevant la tête j'aperçus Draco. Sain et sauf, il se tenait debout avec une lueur de fierté mais aussi de bonheur et d'amour dans le regard. Je luis souris alors, un beau sourire remplit de joie puis me retourna vers Dumbledore.

Il se tenait à terre, mort. Un silence était présent mais bien vite des exclamations de joies retentirent dans le groupe d'élèves. Certains membres de l'Ordre furent outrés et désemparés puis s'avancèrent vers moi furieux mais les aurors s'interposèrent. Le chef leur lança :

- Légitime défense contre cet homme qui a osé porter atteinte à des enfants !

Je fus donc protégée d'eux et le chef vint vers moi en me soufflant :

- Bravo jeune fille, j'aurais juste quelques questions à vous poser et vous êtes sur que la population sorcière va réagir dès demain, êtes vous prête ?

- Oui.

Les Aurors appelèrent Sainte Mangouste pour qu'ils viennent aidés l'infirmière à soigner tous les élèves ainsi que diagnostiqué tout et emporter les morts. L'Ordre repartit et des journalistes vinrent poser des questions aux Aurors ainsi qu'à moi-même et mes amis. Mes origines furent dévoilées lors de l'interview ainsi que la magie élémentaire. Draco resta auprès de moi pendant tout ce moment, j'en fis de même ne voulant pas le quitter encore une fois de plus. L'activité retomba que le soir même où la directrice nommée pour remplacer Dumbledore jusqu'à au moins la fin de l'année, m'invita à dormir à Poudlard. Finalement, je passais encore une nuit ici et en profitait, sachant que ça serait surement ma dernière. Pomfresh m'avait examinée, moi et mes bébés mais rien de trop grave n'avait été diagnostiqué, il me fallait surtout du repos car j'avais utilisé beaucoup de magie. Dumbledore était puissant, il ne fallait pas le nier.

Bien que nous nous étions collés toute la fin de la journée avec Draco, nous n'avions pas eu encore le temps de nous parlés. Exceptionnellement, pour cette dernière soirée, il était entré dans la salle commune des gryffondor. Le train partait demain et nous profitâmes de passer la soirée tous ensembles. Iris, Ruben et Esther étaient même restés avec nous. La bonne entente et les retrouvailles étaient au rendez-vous.

- Comment ça à poussé ! s'exclama Ginny en montrant mon ventre.

- Oui, fis-je en souriant, d'ailleurs c'est pour bientôt..

- Bientôt ? répéta Ron, cet à dire ?

- Ben bientôt, ça peux arriver n'importe quand, répondis-je toujours avec le sourire.

- Et toi Iris ? questionna Harry.

- Elle a encore deux mois, répondit Ruben tout en souriant à sa compagne.

Il était décidé que nous dormirons tous dans la salle commune ce soir là avec des lits organisés un peu partout mais tout ensemble. Il n'y avait pas de différences, nous étions heureux et enfin libre. Je m'endormis assez vite, fatiguée de la journée qui venait de se passer. Je me sentais sereine enfin et avait le bonheur d'être bien entourée. Le lendemain, j'aurais surement encore beaucoup de questions, ça paraissait gros qu'une élève réussisse à tuer le grand Albus Dumbledore qui était enfaite malsain, et beaucoup ne me croiront pas. Le chef des aurors m'avait prévenu, mais j'avais le soutien de mes proches et pour le moment, je décidais de dédier les jours suivant au repos.

Mais décidément, je n'en n'avais pas finit pour aujourd'hui ! En effet, vers les quatre heures du matin alors que nous nous étions endormis il n'y a pas longtemps, j'eu une grosse douleur au ventre. Je me réveillais en sursaut, éveillant mes compagnons. C'était une contraction, tout dans mon bas ventre me comprimait et me faisait mal et après un regard envers mes amis, ils décidèrent de m'emmener à l'infirmerie. Je pouvais encore marcher, c'était une bonne nouvelle et nous traversâmes les couloirs jusqu'à arriver à destination.

- Madame Pomfresh ! On a besoin de vous ! demanda Martin en allant la chercher.

- Oui oui j'arrive, se pressa t'elle, oh Hermione ça y est ?

- Je-je crois, répondis-je essoufflée.

- As-tu perdue les eaux ? me demanda-t-elle tout en m'observant.

- Non pas encore

- Alors il faut que tu t'actives, bouge, cours si tu le peux…

J'acquiesçais, tenant la main de Draco fortement, je partis marcher dans les couloirs encore une fois.

- Ça va aller ? demanda le blond inquiet.

- C'est soutenable mais c'est quand même dur

- Mmh..

Je ne sait pas combien de temps je marcha ainsi dans les couloirs en soufflant fortement et en ayant mon ventre se comprimant de temps à autre mais au bout d'un moment, une sensation mouillée et bizarre apparut et je sus que c'était bon. Vivement nous retournâmes à l'infirmerie où elle avait déjà prévue la salle d'accouchement et elle n'autorisa que Draco à m'accompagner dans la salle.

D'un coup de baguette, elle me changea en chemise d'infirmerie et je m'installais sur le lit assez difficilement. Je tins la main à Draco pendant tout l'accouchement. Ce fut un moment très pénible. Heureusement, les bébés étaient positionnés de sorte à ce que je n'eu pas besoin d'avoir une césarienne. En y pensant, j'ai du complètement écrabouillé la main de Draco pendant l'accouchement tellement j'eu à forcé. Ce fut également là que les aveux furent fait. En effet, alors que je n'avais pas encore sortit le premier des jumeaux et que je soufflais pour me concentré afin de pousser le plus possible, il me fit :

- Je suis tellement désolé Hermione.

Je lui lançai un regard en disant :

- De quoi ? m'avoir fait des jumeaux ? j'avoue t'as été fort sur ce coup !

J'eu un petit sourire puis continua de pousser tout en m'éssouflant. Il eut un petit rire :

- Alors tu le sais ?

- Oui je le sais, c'est Dumbledore qui me l'a dit cet après-midi.

- Et tu ne m'en veux pas ?

- Non, je t'aime Draco.

Il me regarda, comme s'il n'en croyait pas ses yeux et je me demanda moi-même comment j'avais put sortir toutes ces phrases d'un coup tellement la douleur qui me submergé était intense. Il me fit un énorme sourire en répondant :

- Je t'aime aussi Hermione.

Enfin, le premier bébé sortit.

- C'est bien Hermione, j'aperçois sa tête, vas y encore ! m'encouragea Pomfresh.

Je me retenais à Drago, plissant les yeux tout en poussant et j'entendis alors des cris de nourrisson. Des larmes s'échappèrent de mes yeux pendant que Pomfresh tenait mon garçon dans les bras. Elle le confia à Maliee qui était venue pour l'occasion qui s'occupa aussitôt du bébé pour aller le laver. Je n'avais pas encore finit, il me restait ma petite fille. Cela fut plus facile et plus vite de la sortir car au bout de trois-quatre minutes Pomfresh m'avertit qu'elle apercevait sa tête. Draco me soufflait des phrases apaisantes à l'oreille pour m'encourager pendant que je réussis à extirpé mon deuxième enfant de moi. Ce fut, un moment très dur mais j'en fus heureuse. J'entendis donc encore après les cris de ma fille qui fut confiée encore une fois à Maliee pendant que Pomfresh s'occupait de me faire les derniers soins. Draco me laissa pendant que l'infirmière me soignait pour prendre notre petit garçon car Maliee s'occupait de notre fille. Cela me faisait bizarre de dire cela comme ça, le « notre » mais fallait bien se rendre à l'évidence, le père était Draco et j'en étais heureuse.

Pomfresh finit, j'étais épuisée mais toute joyeuse. Draco s'approcha alors de moi avec notre petit dans les bras et Maliee vint me déposer notre fille dans les miens. Ce fut un pur moment de bonheur et de joie. J'avais une famille, ma famille. Mes amis rentrèrent dans la salle d'accouchement et furent émerveillés des bébés. J'eu droit à beaucoup de félicitations, Draco aussi et je m'amusais à le regarder encore plus émerveillé que mes amis. Ses yeux pétillaient et il regardait ses enfants comme si c'était la plus belle chose au monde. J'en faisais de même. Il se tourna vers moi au bout d'un moment et se pencha pour m'embrasser. Il me souffla dans l'oreille

- Je t'aime, Hermione..

- Je t'aime aussi Draco, plus que tout.

* * *

Voilà, c'est un peu court désolé, et c'est presque finit (:


End file.
